New Clans and New Allies
by kingdom cure
Summary: Two cardfighters, Sakuretsu and Sakura, join Team Q4 in the VF Circuit with their legendary decks. What their teammates don't know is that both were born with unique powers involving Vanguard. Will the siblings speak of their powers? How will Aichi and the others react to their secret? (Takes place after Team Q4 confronts Ultra Rare before departing to the first circuit.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or Pokemon. only my OCs****.**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Japan. Many kids were out in the park or at a card shop, playing a game of Vanguard, a very popular game known around the world. Many tournaments were held every year for it. So to say, it's part of everyone's daily lives, including adults.

We view the airport, seeing many people get off a plane. Our main characters are two of those people. One of them is a teenage boy with black spiky hair, a gray jacket over a white shirt and black pants and shoes. He also wears a white scarf over his neck. The other one is a girl with pink hair that ends above her waist with a purple bow on the back and amber eyes. She wears a black and white dress, similar to a maids, white socks and black dress shoes.

"I'm kind of nervous, onii-chan," the girl told him. "We're far away from home."

"Except this is home now, Sakura. Don't worry. I'm here for you. I won't always be there, but if you come across any kind of trouble at all, I will be there," he comforted.

"Promise?"

"Have I ever break a promise with you?"

"Onii-chan... You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed, giving her brother a hug, which he returned.

"I know I am. Now come on; our aunt and uncle are waiting for us."

"Okay."

The two siblings walked out of the airport and saw a black limo at the front with a chauffeur.

"Excuse me. Are you two by any chance Master Sakuretsu and Mistress Sakura?" he asked.

"If you work for Aunt Mion and Uncle Hikaru, than yes, we are. Also, please just call me Retsu," Sakuretsu replied.

"Very well, Master Retsu. Please, enter. Master Hikaru and Mistress Mion are waiting for you," the chauffeur said, as he opened the door. The two siblings went inside, feeling uneasy with being in a car usually for the rich and wealthy. The chauffeur closed the door and placed their luggage in the trunk.

As the chauffeur, whose name was Yori, drove them to their new home, Sakuretsu and Sakura were playing Vanguard. The two of them have two legendary decks; Sakuretsu was using the 'Iron Will' clan and Sakura was using the 'Haunted Horror' clan. When they arrived home, they stopped playing and got out of the limo. When they did, they saw two people at the front of their house waiting for them, both wore a business suit.

"Sakura! Sakuretsu! I'm so glad the two of you are here!" one of them said, walking up to them.

"Aunt Mion!" Sakura ran up to the woman and give her a hug.

"None for me?" the man joked.

"Uncle Hikaru!" Sakura released her aunt and went to hug their uncle.

"Hi Aunt Mion, Uncle Hikaru," Sakuretsu greeted.

"Welcome to Japan, you two. And your new home. Yori, take their luggage to their new room after you park the limo," Hikaru ordered, as he let Sakura down.

"Right away, master," Yori simply agreed, driving away.

"Man, the house is big. Then again, that's what you should expect from the rich and wealthy, right?" Sakuretsu stated.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Sakuretsu. Please, come inside," Mion told her son.

"I thought mom or dad told you to just call me Retsu," he said, following her to their house.

"But that would make me feel distanced from you," she reasoned.

As they entered the house, they were all greeted by a group of maids and butlers. "Welcome back, master and mistress."

The siblings just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"You'll have to get used to this kind of greeting whenever you return home," their aunt told them. "Would you like a tour? Or do you want to walk around the city for a bit."

"I choose the second option," the older sibling replied.

"Me too," the younger one followed.

"Just be back before dinner, then. Here's some money, so you can buy whatever interests you," Hikaru pulled out his wallet and handed them some money. "Do you want one of the maids or butlers to go with you?"

"I think we can manage things ourselves, thanks," Sakuretsu declined.

"Okay then. Remember, be back before dinner."

"Okay," the two siblings replied, walking out.

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking, the two of them liked their new home so far. A certain shop caught one of their attention.

"Onii-chan, look! Isn't that a card shop?" Sakura asked, pointing at the said shop.

"'Card Capital'?" he read. "Sure sounds like it. Good thing we still have our decks. I feel like fighting someone else here."

"Me too!" With that, they both entered the shop.

"Welcome to Card Capital," greeted a man with glasses and spiky hair. The two siblings looked around the card shop and saw many kids playing Vanguard.

"I've never seen you two before. Are you new here?" the man asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sakuretsu, but call me Retsu. This is my little sister, Sakura," Sakuretsu introduced.

"Hi!" the girl waved.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the manager of this shop, Shin. And this is the substitute manager." The two looked at the counter and saw a black and white cat sitting there, glaring at the manager. "I mean 'manager'."

"I'm not going to ask why you have a cat here. And as the substitute manager," the older sibling said.

"He's cute," Sakura stated, petting the feline.

"Are you two cardfighters, by any chance?" Shin asked.

Sakuretsu and Sakura took out their deck boxes. "Would these answer your question?" the former asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' than. Why don't you two cardfight someone? Everyone is friendly, so don't hesitate to ask."

"Shin, don't pester others to do what they don't want or feel like doing," said a girl from behind the counter. She had light lavender hair and held a book in her hand.

"I'm not pestering them. And call me manager, Misaki," Shin corrected.

"You did make it sound like you were, though, manager," Sakura said.

"Well, we came here to fight anyway. Let's find an opponent, Sakura," her big brother said.

"Okay!"

* * *

A few hours later, three boys entered the shop. One had black hair that sticks out like a 'V', another boy had brown curly hair, and the third boy had blue hair that ended above his shoulders. The first two had on gray school uniforms, while the bluenette wore a red shite with a white and black jacket over it and blue jeans. They noticed two fights going on, but that wasn't what caught their attention.

"Why did everyone gather up at those two tables?" the blue-haired boy, Aichi, asked Misaki.

"Two new customers came in and began cardfighting less than half the customers in this shop. They both have legendary decks and are on a winning streak," she replied.

"You serious?" the boys with curly brown hair, Yuta Izaki, gasped in shock. "They must be really strong."

"Legendary decks?! That just means they have Grade 3's meant for me!" Katsumi, the guy with the 'V' shaped hairstyle shouted, with his usual Grade-3-Obsession on his face. Those who heard it just sighed at that statement.

"It's not just that. You see that guy with black spiky hair?" Misaki pointed at Sakuretsu. "He's giving them advice on how to improve their decks after he beats them. After that, they tried out that advice with his little sister. Even though they lost, they all came close to beating her, closer than they did with him. And they said that they're on the same level in Vanguard, despite having different decks."

"Huh?!" the three boys gasped in shock.

"Now my Vanguard attacks your Blazing Flare Dragon!" Sakuretsu declared.

"I can't guard it. No guard," his opponent declared.

"Twin Drive! First check... Critical Trigger! All of its effects goes to my Vanguard! Second check... Another Critical Trigger!"

"Double Critical?!" "No way!" "He actually pulled it out!" Many bystanders were impressed with the teenager's draw.

"Damage Check... No trigger... I lost. And I thought I know the secret to your clan's power."

"But it's still a good game, isn't it? You had me on the ropes with Blazing Flare's skill," Sakuretsu said. "Had I not drawn that Heal Trigger as my sixth damage, I would've lost."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And a bit of advice: it's good to want to have Blazing Flare out as fast as possible, as well as having a Forerunner as your starting unit, but it would be better if you bring him out later. You know, when you have more than enough cards in your soul, that's when you will bring him out, whether it's from your hand or by using Blazing Core Dragon's skill. And I also suggest adding Kagero units with soulcharging ability and/or the ability to move to your soul, as well as some good defense."

"Okay! Thanks for the advice, sensei!"

"Sen-?! Sensei?!"

"Oh man! I lost!" shouted a voice from another table. "And I was so close to winning."

"But you still had fun, right?" Sakura asked her opponent.

"Yeah. Especially since your brother's advice helped me improve my deck better. But who would've thought that someone as cute as you would use a deck filled with ghosts?"

"Are you trying to hit on my sister over there?" Sakuretsu asked, listening in on the conversation.

"Of course not, sensei!"

"Again with calling me sensei. Why are you guys calling me that?"

"Why can't we?" "You're giving us advice on how to improve our decks." "Yeah! And they really helped us out!"

"But still... Calling me a sensei?"

"Wow. Not even a day here, and he's already so popular," Aichi stated.

"And it's because of the advice he's giving to them," Izaki added.

"Well I'm not letting him take that kind of fame away from me!" Morikawa declared.

'_Since when are you popular here?_' the ones who heard his declaration thought.

"You there!"

The kids and Sakuretsu turned to Morikawa. "Who me?" the black spiky-haired boy asked.

"Yeah you! Fight me! Morikawa-sama!"

"Hmmm... Sakura, what time is it?"

The young girl looked at her watch. " It's almost 5:30."

"I guess we still have time for one more fight. You're on!" Despite the fact that they know how fast this would take, all the kids cheered at the declaration.

Morikawa took Sakuretsu's previous opponent's spot. The two of them placed a Grade 0 unit face-down on their Vanguard Circle and shuffled their decks. They both drew their starting hand. Morikawa placed two cards back in his deck and draw two new ones. Sakuretsu kep his whole hand.

"Hope you're ready to lose," the 'V' hair shaped fighter spoke.

"With that attitude, this will be over real soon," his opponent said in a bored tone.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Lizard Soldier, Sishin!"

"Iron Armor, Aron!"

* * *

Two spiritual bodies in a mountainous area were engulfed in a red or silver light. Morikawa's body changed into a red lizard in silver armor, holding a scythe**(POWER: 6000)**. Sakuretsu turned into a small, black quadruped monster with four stubby legs and a large round head, covered in gray armor with a small spike on its back and six holes on its head and one on either side of its back **(POWER: 5000)**.

"What kind of unit is that? It looks really weak!" Morikawa insulted.

"Don't let its appearance fool you. Now, do you want me to go first? Or do you want to take the lead?" Sakuretsu offered.

"Hah! Like the Great Morikawa would let you have the first turn! I draw!" Morikawa drew his sixth card and seemed to have an irritate look on his face. "I will be nice enough to not ride a unit on my first turn."

_**Morikawa:**_  
_**First Row- Empty / Lizard Soldier, Sishin/ Empty**_  
_**Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty**_  
_**Damage- 0**_  
_**Hand- 6**_

_**Sakuretsu:**_  
_**First Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Aron / Empty**_  
_**Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty**_  
_**Damage- 0**_  
_**Hand- 5**_

Many customers mentally sighed at those words, knowing that it's his way of saying "AHHH! Darn it! I don't have a Grade 1 to ride on!"

"You don't have a Grade 1 to ride on, do you?" Sakuretsu guessed, surprising them all.

"What?! How did you know?!"

"It's written all over your face. And usually whenever someone takes the first turn and chose to not ride, it just means they don't have anything to ride with."

"It's common knowledge!" Sakura added to her brother's explanation.

"Anyway, I draw." Sakuretsu drew his next card. "I activate Aron's skill. I can check the top five cards of my deck for 'Iron Armor, Lairon' and superior ride it. After that, the rest goes to the bottom of my deck in any order." He did as the skill instructed and pulled out one of the five cards. "Superior ride! Iron Armor, Lairon!"

The young creature was surrounded by the grey light again and grew. The light died down and in its place is an older version of Aron. The back is covered in segments of armor, each with a high ridge and round holes on the side **(POWER: 7000)**.

"Then I call another Iron Armor, Lairon to support him."

Another Lairon appeared behind the Vanguard Lairon.

"With the Rearguard Lairon's boost, the Vanguard Lairon attacks Sishin **(POWER: 7000 + 7000 = 14000)**," Sakuretsu the declared. "My Rearguard's skill. When boosting an 'Iron Will' unit with 'Iron' in its name, I soulcharge a card and the boosted unit gains 3000 more power **(POWER: 14000 + 3000 = 17000)**."

"No guard," Morikawa replied.

"Drive Check... Critical Trigger. Of course all the power and critical goes to my Vanguard **(POWER: 17000 + 5000 = 22000/CRITICAL: 1 + 1 = 2)**."

Lairon's attack hits and dealt two damages to his opponent.

"Damage Check... First... Second... No trigger." Morikawa placed his two cards in his Damage Zone.

"I'll end my turn here."

_**Morikawa:  
**__**First Row- Empty / Lizard Soldier, Sishin/ Empty  
**__**Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
**__**Damage- 2  
**__**Hand- 6**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
**__**First Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon/ Empty  
**__**Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
**__**Damage- 0  
**__**Hand- 5**_

"My turn. Draw! Yes! I ride Red River Dragoon!"

The red lizard changed into a human in black clothes with red armor, holding a joust **(POWER: 8000)**.

"I attack your Vanguard with Red River Dragoon!"

"I won't guard," Sakuretsu calmly said.

"Drive Check! No trigger..."

"Damage Check... No trigger here either."

"Since I can't do anything else, I'll end my turn here."

_****__**Morikawa:  
**__**First Row- Empty / Red River Dragoon / Empty  
**__**Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
**__**Damage- 2  
**__**Hand- 6**_

_****__**Sakuretsu:  
**__**First Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon/ Empty  
**__**Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
**__**Damage- 1  
**__**Hand- 5**_

"Stand and draw. Lairon's skill: I check the top five cards of my deck for 'Iron Armor, Aggron' and superior ride it," Sakuretsu said, looking at the top five cards. "Superior ride!"

Lairon was engulfed by the gray light and grew again. He's now on two legs and has two horns on his head, as well as two blunt spikes on his shoulders and gray bands on its arms and legs. Aggron also has an intimidating face **(POWER: 9000)**.

"I call Iron Armor, Aggron; Iron Armor, Lairon; and Gear Klinklang."

Another Aggron appeared on the Vanguard's left. Behind it is another Lairon with brown body and tan armor. On the right of the Vanguard Aggron is four interlocking gears, with six teeth on the smaller two gears and eight teeth on the larger gear. Around the bottom of the interlocking gears is a spiked gear **(POWER: 9000)**.

"Klinklang attacks your dragoon," Sakuretsu said, as he rests the said unit.

"No guard," Morikawa declared, having the attack to hit. "Damage Check... No trigger."

"With Lairon's boost, my Vanguard attacks Dragoon. And with Lairon's skill, I soulcharge a card, and Aggron gains an extra 3000 power **(POWER: 9000 + 7000 + 3000 = 19000)**."

"No guard."

"Drive Check... Stand Trigger. Power and stand goes to Gear Klinklang **(POWER: 9000 + 5000 = 14000)**." Aggron's attack hits Bahr and Gear Klinklang stands back up.

"Damage Check... Draw Trigger! Power to Red River Dragoon and I draw!" Morikawa said.

"Aggron's skill. Because his attack hits my opponent's Vanguard, I soulcharge two cards." Sakuretsu once again added the top card of his deck to his soul. "Now Klinklang attacks again."

"N-... No guard." Klinklang's attack hits again and another damage was added.

"Like I said earlier; this will be over real soon. With Lairon's boost, my Rearguard Aggron attacks. Lairon's skill: Soulcharge a card and Aggron gains another 3000 power **(POWER: 9000 + 7000 + 3000 = 19000)."**

"N-... N-... No... guard..." Morikawa declared in a depressed tone. The attack hits, and the sixth and last damage went in his Damage Zone.

* * *

"I lost! How can that be?! I didn't ride on any of my precious Grade 3's yet!" he then shouted in despair.

"That's exactly why you lost," Sakuretsu said. "You have too many Grade 3's in your deck. The cards in your Damage Zone says so and the fact that you didn't ride on your first turn is more than enough to say that you have the worst deck anyone can get. And due to this boring battle I've ever thought, I don't want to waste my breath on giving an advice to you. Because surely everyone must've told you what is wrong with your deck. And even if they didn't, you should've figured it out yourself."

"Zip it! You just got lucky that's all!" Morikawa denied.

"He's in denial, onii-chan," Sakura told him.

"No kidding. What time is it?"

"It's 5:40."

"Still have time, huh? In that case, who haven't I fought yet?" The moment Sakuretsu asked that question, all the customers, including the ones he already fought, all wanted to fight him before he leaves.

The moment that happened, the doors slid open and three boys entered the shop. One of them had spiky hair that's standing up. Another boy is a bluenette with glasses and the third boy has his hair in a topknot. These three are none other than Kamui Katsuragi, Reiji Uno, and Eiji Saga.

"Yo, guys. Sorry I came late," Kamui apologized. "Had to get Nagisa off my back."

"It's no problem really," Aichi assured.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Reiji asked, pointing at Sakuretsu being piled up by most of the shop's customers.

"WGOT, yo," Eiji repeated in abbreviations.

"He's Sakuretsu, or Retsu for short," Misaki introduced. "He just came in here with his little sister and challenged almost half the customers here. After beating them, he gave them advice and had them go up against his sister to see if the advice he gave helps them. And the advice were actually useful."

"Huh?! Seriously?!" Kamui gasped in shock.

"He must be really strong," Reiji stated.

"HMRS, yo," Eiji agreed.

"He and his sister might also be the ones we're looking for for our team," Misaki then said.

"What do you mean? We just need three people to enter the circuit, don't we?" Aichi asked.

"No. Apparently, Shin read the letter wrong. We need five people in our group. From what I've seen so far, he and his sister might be the two other people we need to complete the team and join the VF Circuit."

"Huh?! In that case, we need them to join us or we won't join the circuit!" Kamui exclaimed. "Now that I think about it, why didn't any of the Ultra Rare members mention it when we went to their card shop?!"

Aichi was in deep thought at this as he watched Sakuretsu trying to calm the kids down. The moment his mind was decided up, he went over to the 'Iron Will' user.

"Excuse me," he called. Somehow, his voice was enough to calm the customers down.

"Yeah? What?" Sakuretsu asked, relieved that his 'students' stopped trying to hog him.

"My name's Aichi Sendou. I have an offer to give you and your sister."

"What about?" Sakura asked, joining the conversation.

"You see, from what Misaki-san said about you two, I was wondering if you would like to join our team to the VF Circuit."

"The VF Circuit? You mean where the world's greatest cardfighters gather up to see who's the best of the best?" Sakuretsu asked.

"That's the one. So will you?"

"Hmm."

"Let's join them, onii-chan!" Sakura begged.

"Hey, Sakura. Can't you see that I'm thinking about it?" the older sibling scolded.

"But... I really want to go..." The younger sibling used the puppy-dog eyes on the older.

"I didn't say that we can't join, though. But, since Sakura wants to join, it can't be helped. I want to test my deck to see how far I can go against the whole world, anyway."

"Then-"

"However," Sakuretsu interrupted Aichi. "Just joining the team won't cut out for me. Since your team got the invite, I want to fight against the strongest fighter in your group. I want to prove myself worthy of joining."

Silence filled the room when he made that declaration.

"I got it. I accept your challenge."

"If big brother wants to cardfight someone from your team, I want to, too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh? Okay then, I guess."

"In that case, I'll be her opponent," Kamui insisted. "I'm Kamui Katsuragi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakura! Just don't hold back on me," Sakura said.

"Like I will!"

"I would appreciate it if you would go all out on me as well, Aichi-san," Sakuretsu said.

"Okay," the blue-haired boy nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or Pokemon. Only my OCs.**

* * *

Continuing on from the last chapter, after seeing Sakuretsu's skill, despite the fact that he was up against Morikawa, and hearing from Misaki about his and his sister's skill in Vanguard, Aichi decided to have them join Team Q4 so they can enter the VF Circuit. The two agreed, on one condition: they beat the two strongest members in his group, without either of them holding back. Of course, for the sake of the team, and getting answers from the boy who changed his Royal Paladins into Gold Paladins, he agreed with the conditions.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Sakuretsu asked, placing his Grade 0 face-down and shuffling his deck.

"Yeah," Aichi nodded, doing the same.

"Then us, too," Kamui said.

"No. I want to watch onii-chan's fight," Sakura denied.

"Sakura, you don't need to-"

"But I want to onii-chan! It's been a while, since I've actually seen you fight," she reasoned.

Thinking about it, Sakuretsu found that to be true. Whenever he battles, it's mostly against Sakura or while Sakura's fighting someone else. "All right you win. But that just means you'll have to do your fight against Kamui-san tomorrow, if there's no time left."

"As long as I can watch your fight, it's fine with me!"

"_***sigh*** _Anyway, shall we, Aichi-san?" Sakuretsu drew his starting hand.

"I'm all set over here," the blue-haired boy said. "And you?"

"I'm okay with the hand I have right now. Now then..."

"Stand up, (my) Vanguard!"

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!"

"Iron Armor, Aron!"

* * *

The two spirits are once again at the mountainous area. Aichi changed into a boy in black clothes with an armor similar to a wolf with an actual wolf by its side **(POWER: 6000)**. Sakuretsu once again changed into the small, black quadruped monster in gray armor **(POWER: 5000)**.

"If you don't mind, I'll take the first turn, Aichi-san," Sakuretsu insisted.

"Fine with me," he replied.

"Draw. Aron's skill: checking the top five cards of my deck for 'Iron Armor, Lairon', and superior ride it." Luckily for him, the fifth card he pulled out was the card he was looking for. "Superior ride! Iron Armor, Lairon!"

Aron evolved again into its older version **(POWER: 7000)**.

"That's all for now."

_**Aichi:  
Front Row- Empty / Grassland Breeze, Sagramore / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 0  
Hand- 5**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 0  
Hand- 6**_

"Then it's my turn. Draw. I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. Then I call Charjgal," Aichi said.

Sagramore and his wolf both glowed and changed into a paladin in gold and red armor wielding a sword **(POWER: 8000)**. Behind him is a wolf-like beast with green mane and tail in gold armor with a two bladed weapon in its mouth **(POWER: 6000)**.

"With Charjgal's boost, Gareth attacks your Vanguard **(POWER: 8000 + 6000 = 14000)**!" Aichi declared, resting his two units.

"No guard," Sakuretsu declared.

"Drive Check. No trigger."

"Damage Check. No trigger."

"Turn end."

_**Aichi:  
Front Row- Empty / Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Charjgal / Empty  
Damage- 0  
Hand- 4**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 1  
**__**Hand- 6**_

"My turn. Draw. Activating Lairon's skill: checking the top five cards of my deck for 'Iron Armor, Aggron' and superior ride it." Apparently for him, the Grade 2 unit in question is not there. That said, he place the five cards at the bottom of his deck after rearranging their order. "Unfortunately for me, it's not in those five cards. However... Ride! Iron Armor, Aggron! And I call Iron Armor, Lairon; Royal Sword, Aegislash; and Gear Klinklang."

Lairon changed into it's next evolution again **(POWER: 9000)**. Behind it is another Lairon. On Aggron's left is a golden sword with white edge and an ornate sword in one of its arms **(POWER: 9000)**. On the right is the group of gears again **(POWER: 8000)**.

"Gear Klinklang attacks Gareth," Sakuretsu then declared.

Aichi let the attack through and checked for a damage trigger. "Damage check. No trigger."

"With Lairon's boost, Aggron attacks your Vanguard. And with Lairon's skill, I soulcharge the top card of my deck and give Aggron an extra 3000 power **(POWER: 9000 + 7000 + 3000 = 19000)**."

"No guard."

"Drive Check. Draw Trigger. Power to Aegislash and I draw."

"Damage check. Heal Trigger. Power to Gareth and I heal a damage." Aichi removed his first damage from his Damage Zone and placed it in his Drop Zone, whereas Gareth's power is increasing due to the trigger Aichi has drawn **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)**.

"Because Aggron's attack hits, I soulcharge two cards. Now my Aegislash still has enough power to attack you. With its own skill, its power increases by 3000 **(POWER: 9000 + 5000 + 3000 = 17000)."**

"I guard with Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **(SHIELD: 5000)**."

A human-like demon with light blue hair in red and blue armor appeared with a sword in his hand, taking the hit for Gareth **(POWER: 17000 - 5000 = 12000)**.

"Then I'll end my turn here," Sakuretsu ended.

_**Aichi:  
Front Row- Empty / Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Charjgal / Empty  
Damage- 1  
Hand- 4**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Royal Sword, Aegislash / Iron Armor, Aggron / Gear Klinklang  
Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
Damage- 1  
**__**Hand- 5**_

"Stand and draw. Ride. Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains. Then I call Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion and Charging Chariot Knight."

Aichi's Vanguard changed into a warrior in a beastly gold armor. His shield has the symbol for a griffin on it and he wields a sword **(POWER: 10000)**. On one side of Beaumains is a white lion with a black mane wearing a red mask and red gauntlets **(POWER: 8000)**. On the other side of him is a paladin in a silver armor in a silver chariot being pulled by two wolves, also in silver armor **(POWER: 8000)**.

"I attack Gear Klinklang with Nemean Lion," Aichi then declared.

"I'll intercept with Royal Sword, Aegislash," Sakuretsu defended, moving his other Rearguard up to the Guardian Circle. "Aegislash's skill: When he guards or intercepts an 'Iron Will' unit, he gains 5000 shield and, rather than going to the Drop Zone, he goes to my soul. The same goes to all my other guarding units this turn."

The sword and shield unit moved in between the lion and Aggron and took the hit **(POWER: 8000 - 5000 - 5000 = -2000)**. After that, he was moved to Sakuretsu's soul.

"With a boost from Charjgal, Beaumains attacks Aggron **(POWER: 10000 + 6000 = 16000)**," Aichi once again declared.

"I won't guard."

"Drive check. Critical Trigger! Power to Charging Chariot Knight and critical to Beaumins **(CRITICAL: 1 + 1 = 2)**."

"Damage check. First... Second... No trigger."

"Charging Chariot Knight attacks your Vanguard. With his own skill, if I have less cards in my hand than my opponent, he gains 3000 power **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 + 3000 = 16000)**."

"I guard with Iron Shield, Bronzor."

An 'Iron Will' unit that looks like a shield of some sort appeared and took the hit for Aggron **(POWER: 16000 - 10000 = 6000)**.

"I end my turn."

_**Aichi:  
Front Row- Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion / Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains / Charging Chariot Knight  
Back Row- Empty / Charjgal / Empty  
Damage- 1  
Hand- 3**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Aggron / Gear Klinklang  
Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
Damage- 3  
**__**Hand- 4**_

"Stand and draw. Aggron's skill: I look at the top five cards for 'Ultimate Iron Armor, Aggron' and superior ride him," Sakuretsu said. "Superior ride! Then I call Twin Sword, Doublade and Decieving Trapper, Mawile."

Aggron changed into a more bulkier version of itself. The horns have gotten shorter and there's a third horn on its nose. The spikes on its shoulders are longer and curved towards its head. New spikes emerged from the holes in its armbands **(POWER: 10000)**. Appearing on the left are two swords sheathed on a plague **(POWER: 7000)**. Behind Klinklang is a short yellow bipedal creature with a pair of large black jaws with a yellow spot on the top emerging from the back of its head **(POWER: 7000)**.

"Why would he put his Grade 1 in the front row?" Izaki wondered.

"Maybe it's one of those Grade 1's that gives themselves an extra boost of power!" Kamui guessed.

"Nope. You're entirely wrong," Sakura corrected.

"Then what's the secret of that Grade 1?" Reiji asked.

"WSTG1, yo?" Eiji repeated in abbreviations.

"You'll see. All that I hope for, for onii-san's sake, is that if he does draw at least one trigger."

"With Mawile's boost, Klinklang attacks your Beaumains **(POWER: 8000 + 7000 = 15000)**," Sakuretsu declared.

"No guard," Aichi replied to that, letting the attack hit his Vanguard. "Damage check. No trigger."

"Mawile's skill activates."

"Another soulcharge?"

"Good guess, but no. When the 'Iron Will' unit that she boosted hits my opponent's Vanguard, I can retire one of your Rearguard units." That explanation shocked the newcomers. "I target your Nemean Lion." Aichi placed the said unit in his Drop Zone. "Now with Lairon's boost, Ultimate Iron Armor, Aggron attacks your Vanguard. Aggron's skill: When attacking my opponent's Vanguard, he gains 5000 power. As for Lairon, I soulcharge a card and Aggron gains 3000 more power **(POWER: 10000 + 7000 + 5000 + 3000 = 25000)**."

"That makes a power of 25000!" Reiji exclaimed.

"POTT, yo!" Eiji abbreviated.

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Twin Drive. First... Heal Trigger. Power to Doublade and I heal a damage. Second Check... No trigger."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Now Doublade attacks Charging Chariot Knight **(POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)**."

"Attacking the Rearguard?" Izaki wondered out loud.

"But why? His rearguard's attack surpasses onii-san," Kamui questioned.

"Do you guard, Aichi-san?" Sakuretsu asked his opponent.

"I'll let the attack through." Aichi placed his Rearguard into his Drop Zone.

"You shouldn't have done that, Aichi-san," Sakura spoke. All the newcomer's attention were on her.

"Sakura's right. Because you activated teacher's unit's skill," one of Sakuretsu's students explained.

"Its skill?" the blue-haired boy repeated.

"When Doublade's attack hits my opponent's Vanguard," his opponent spoke, bringing everyone's attention back to him, "I soulcharge two cards from my deck and have Doublade stand back up, having him to attack again!"

"HUH?!"

"Seriously?" Kamui asked Misaki, whom nodded to confirm the answer.

"And I attack Beaumains with Doublade!" the spiky-haired boy declared.

"No guard," Aichi said, placing his top card into his Damage Zone again.

"Turn end."

_**Aichi:  
Front Row- Empty / Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Charjgal / Empty  
Damage- 4  
Hand- 3**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Twin Sword, Doublade / Ultimate Iron Armor, Aggron / Gear Klinklang  
Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Decieving Trapper, Mawile  
Damage- 2  
**__**Hand- 5**_

"Stand and draw. Ride. Great Silver Wolf, Garmore! Then I call Battlefield Storm, Sagramore!"

Beaumains changed into another warrior in gold armor with long brown hair, holding green-bladed weapons **(POWER: 10000)**. Next to Garmore is a silver-haired warrior in silver wolf-like armor with two blades in both hands **(POWER: 10000)**.

"Garmore's counterblast skill activates. When he's placed on the Vanguard Circle, I search my deck for a Grade 2 or less Cold Paladin and superior call that unit to an empty Rearguard Circle. Superior Call! Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth!"

The knight that Aichi's Vanguard became earlier appeared behind Sagramore.

"With Gareth's boost, Sagramore attacks Aggron. Then I activate Sagramore's counterblast, giving him 3000 more power **(POWER: 10000 + 8000 + 3000 = 21000)**."

"No guard," Sakuretsu calmly said. "Damage check. No trigger."

"With Charjgal's boost, Garmore attacks Aggron! Charjgal's skill: soulblast and Garmore gains 5000 power." Aichi removed a card from his soul. "That's not all. Break through the limits! Limit Break!"

"There it is! Onii-san's new skill: Limit Break!" Kamui cheered.

"The attack is sure to hit!" Reiji added.

"ASH, yo!" Eiji abbreviated.

"When Garmore attacks my opponent's Vanguard, if my damage is four or more, he gains 5000 power **(POWER: 10000 + 6000 + 5000 + 5000 = 26000)**!" Aichi continued to explain.

"No guard!" Sakuretsu declared.

"Twin Drive! First... Critical Trigger! Power and Critical goes to Garmore **(POWER: 26000 + 5000 = 31000)(CRITICAL: 1 + 1 = 2)**! Second check! Stand Trigger! Power goes to Sagramore and I stand him up **(POWER: 10000 + 5000 = 15000)**!"

"Damage check! First! Second! Draw Trigger! Power to Aggron! And I draw **(POWER: 10000 + 5000 = 15000)**!" Sakuretsu exclaimed.

"Onii-chan..." his little sister spoke. '_This is the first time I've seen my onii-chan like this. Can it be that... onii-chan finally found his match?_'

"Sagramore attacks your Vanguard! And counterblast skill! Power plus 3000 **(POWER: 15000 + 3000 = 18000)**!"

"I guard with Gear Klink!" Sakuretsu countered.

Two gears appeared in front of Aggron, taking the hit for him **(POWER: 18000 - 10000 = 8000)**.

"Then I use his skill: when he goes to the Drop Zone from the Guardian Zone, he goes to my soul instead." Sakuretsu placed his Grade 0 unit under his Vanguard.

"Turn end."

_**Aichi:  
Front Row- Battlefield Storm, Sagramore / Great Silver Wolf, Garmore / Empty  
Back Row- Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth / Charjgal / Empty  
Damage- 4  
Hand- 4**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Twin Sword, Doublade / Ultimate Iron Armor, Aggron / Gear Klinklang  
Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Decieving Trapper, Mawile  
Damage- 5  
**__**Hand- 5**_

"Stand and draw!" Sakuretsu drew his next card. "Let me just say this, Aichi-san: almost no one has pushed me to this limit. I congratulate you on being one of the few people to last this long against me."

"Retsu-kun?"

"However... This is the Last Turn!"

"It's here!" all of Sakuretsu's students shouted in unison.

"Sensei's Last Turn!" "Aichi-san is in a huge pinch!" "Go get him, sensei!"

"What? What? What's going on?" Kamui asked.

"That's Retsu's Last Turn. It's just like Kai's Final Turn," Misaki answered.

"You serious?" Izaki asked. "But wait... Why didn't he declare that on Morikawa?"

"That guy's too weak!" Sakura answered. "His level is not even a level or two near onii-chan's level."

"What was that, punk?!" the said fighter demanded.

Apparently, Sakuretsu heard what he just called his sister, for he gave the guy a hard kick in the chin. "Call my sister that again or worse, and it won't be a kick in the chin. Got it?"

"Yes sir..." Morikawa replied, rubbing his injured chin.

"Anyway... You who rest for a thousand years, awaken now and grant us the power we seek! Ride! Wishmaker, Jirachi!"

Aggron's huge figure shrunk into a fairy of some kind. The fairy doesn't have wings, however. There are long flaps under its arms and a curved seam on its belly. On its star-like head, which only has three three points extending out, are blue tags. Two yellow streamers flow from its back **(POWER: 10000)**.

"Doublade moves back. And then I call Iron Leg Metagross!"

The two swords levitated back and appearing in front of it is a disk-shaped creature with four legs. On its face is a large metallic 'x' **(POWER: 10000)**.

"Now, before I continue on with my turn, a little pop quiz, Aichi-san. How many units are in my soul?"

"Huh? Let me see... There's Aron, Lairon, two versions of Aggron, and you soulcharged seven cards into your soul, so that makes eleven cards," the blue-haired boy answered. "Why?"

"Because with this, I activate Jirachi's skill! MEGABLAST!" Sakuretsu flipped all five cards from his Damage Zone face-down and took eight cards from his soul and placed them into his Drop Zone. "With this, all my 'Iron Will' Rearguards gain 5000 power!"

"Eh?!" the newcomers gasped. **(METAGROSS POWER: 10000 + 5000 = 15000)(DOUBLADE POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)(LAIRON POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)(KLINKLANG POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)(MAWILE POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)**

"Is he serious, Misaki?!" Izaki asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But that's not all for Wishmaker Jirachi's skill."

"EH?!"

"After my Rearguard units gain their extra power, I look at the top five cards of my deck for a Grade 3 'Iron Will' unit!" Sakuretsu continued, taking a card from the five cards he drew. "And once I have that card, I can superior ride it!"

"HUH?!"

"Give me that Grade 3!" Morikawa shouted, recovering from his depression. Luckily for the two cardfighters, he's being held back by Izaki and Kamui, so he doesn't interrupt their fight.

"Let's go! Your allies have called for you! Heed their call and take lead! Superior ride! Iron Heart Sacred Swordsman, Cobalion!"

The wingless fairy turned into a goat-like creature in aqua blue fur. Its yellow horns have a similar shape to thunderbolts. There are gray spots on its neck and legs. The fin-like shoulder blades are yellow and its short tail also resemble a fin. Its legs have black bands with lighter fur underneath and large black hooves **(POWER: 10000)**.

"But wait, there's more!" the spiky-haired cardfighter continued. "Once I superior ride a Grade 3 'Iron Will' unit, that unit gains 3000 power for each 'Iron Will' Rearguard units! There are five 'Iron Will' Rearguard units, so Cobalion's power increases by 15000! That makes his power 25000 **(POWER: 10000 + 3000(5) = 25000)**!"

"What?!" the newcomers gasped again.

"That's over grill!" Kamui shouted.

"Over grill?" the bystanders repeated.

"I think you meant to say 'overkill'," Misaki corrected, much to Kamui's embarrassment.

"Either way, this new guy has three attacks with over 20000 power!" Izaki exclaimed.

"This is Jirachi's skill: Three Granted Wishes! And now, with Mawile's boost, Klinklang attacks Garmore **(POWER: 13000 + 12000 = 25000)**!" Sakuretsu declared.

"No guard..." Aichi said. "Damage check. Draw Trigger! Power to Garmore and I draw a card **(POWER: 10000 + 5000 = 15000)**!"

"With Doublade's boost, Metagross attacks **(POWER: 15000 + 12000 = 27000)**!"

'_My hand is full of Grade 0's with 10000 shield. It's a good thing that I'm saving them. However, if I use them, I won't be able to defend against his Vanguard's attack. I'm going to have to bet on a Heal Trigger!_'

"No guard! Damage Check..." Aichi drew his next card that decides his fate. And that next card is... a...

...

...

...

...

...

HEAL TRIGGER!

"All right! Heal Trigger!" Kamui cheered for his big brother figure.

"Huh?!" Sakuretsu gasped in shock.

"All right! Power to Garmore! And I heal a damage **(POWER: 15000 + 5000 = 20000)**!" Aichi shouted in excitement.

'_I don't know if you have a devil's luck, or if you are that strong, Aichi-san,_' his opponent thought in amusement.

"Let's see if you can fend off against this attack then, Aichi-san. With Lairon's boost, Cobalion attacks Garmore! And with Lairon's soulcharge skill, that's 3000 more power to Cobalion. And with my Vanguard's own skill, he gains 1000 power for every card in his soul! There's five cards in his soul! Therefore he gains 5000 power **(POWER: 25000 + 12000 + 3000 + 5000 = 45000)**!"

"Power of over 40000!" Reiji gasped.

"POFT, yo!" Eiji abbreviated.

'_I can block it!_' Aichi thought. When suddenly...

"And now, for Cobalion's ultimate skill! Surpass your limit! Limit Break!"

"Limit Break?!" the blue-haired boy repeated.

"Him, too?!" the young black spiky-haired boy questioned.

"When Cobalion attacks, if he's the third unit to attack, and if I have four or more damage, he gains 5000 power for every 'Iron Will' Rearguard units **(POWER: 45000 + 25000 = 70000)**!"

"EHHHHH?!"

"M-M-M-Misaki-san?! Is he speaking the truth?!" Kamui asked, stuttering.

"Well... He never used that unit's Limit Break, but I assumed that it's true," the girl replied.

"Oh, it's real, all right," Sakura answered, much more to the bystanders' shock. This information on Sakuretsu's Grade 3 unit had Morikawa to want it even more than he does with Jirachi, or just as much. Luckily, there were people holding him back.

"But wait, there's more! If I have more Rearguards than my opponent, Cobalion gains a critical equal to the difference! The difference between our Rearguards is two! So Cobalion gains two criticals **(CRITICAL: 1 + 2 = 3)**! And if you think that's all, think again!"

"There's more?!" Aichi questioned.

"If Cobalion's power is 60000 or more, my opponent has to discard cards from their hands equal to the difference in our Rearguards to guard!"

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"Is that true, Sakura-san?!" Reiji asked.

"ITTS, yo?!"

"Yep. And almost no one has ever survived from this attack," the pink-haired girl nodded.

"This is Cobalion's Allies Sacred Sword!" Sakuretsu named. "So then, Aichi-san, can you guard it?"

"... Not since I don't have a perfect guard on me," he answered with a nervous smile.

"Twin Drive! First check... Second check..."

"Damage check... No trigger."

* * *

"No way..." Kamui gasped.

"Aichi-san lost," the blue-haired boy with glasses muttered.

"AL, yo," the topknot boy repeated.

"That was a great fight, Aichi! It's been a while since I used Cobalion's skill!" Sakuretsu said. "Like I said earlier, you're one of the very few people who have placed me on the edge there."

"Yeah! That was a great fight. I've never seen cards like your's, though. And I don't mean the clan; I mean their skills," Aichi complimented.

"So, since I beat you, does that mean that I'm in?"

"Yeah. Of course!"

"All right! Onii-chan won!" Sakura cheered, giving her brother a big hug.

The hug lasted when the door slid open. "Retsu-sama! Sakura-sama!"

Everyone turned to the front and saw a pretty girl around Sakuretsu's age with long brown hair in a ponytail wearing a maid's dress.

"So this is where you've been! What do you think you're doing here?"

"Oi! Who the hell are you?" Morikawa demanded, stepping in front of her. Unfortunately for him, he only did that to get flipped by her like a rag doll.

"Hikaru-sama and Mion-sama are both getting worried about you! You must return home!"

"Huh? Wait, what time is it?" Sakuretsu asked.

"It's 6:30!"

"Eh?! That late?! Man, there's no choice. Let's go Sakura! We'll come back tomorrow!"

"Okay, onii-chan!" That said, the three of them ran out of the shop.

"Sakura and I will come back tomorrow after explaining things to our folks! Wait for us here, if you want!" Sakuretsu shouted before leaving.

An awkward silence occured in the room. "Well, that was interesting..." Izaki spoke.

"Yeah... I wonder what was that about, though," Aichi said.

"And just now, didn't she just call them '-sama'?" Reiji asked.

"DSJCTS, yo?"

"Well, they said they'll come back tomorrow. So we can ask them questions then," Misaki suggested. The others agreed to the idea.

* * *

Back with Sakuretsu, Sakura and the maid that took off with them, they arrived at home, only to have two of the three to get a bear hug from Mion.

"Where were you two?! I was worried sick and though something happened to you! You even promised to be home before dinner," she said, as her husband thanked the maid he sent to get them back.

"It's not like we were gone for a whole day," Sakuretsu said. "We were just playing at a card shop and lost track of time, sort of."

"A card shop? Is it Card Capital by any chance?" Hikaru asked.

"Uncle Hikaru, you know that shop?" Sakura asked, as she and her brother got out of their aunt's grip.

"I actually had two good friends who used to own the place. Now it's being run by their nephew. You two actually went there?"

"Yeah. And the nephew's name... Is his name Shin by any chance?" Sakuretsu asked.

"Yes. At least now I know that he's doing well in taking over the shop for them... He is running the shop, right?" His niece and nephew nodded. "Good to know. Maybe I should go and visit some time. It's been a while since I've went there."

"You should. In fact, you should also meet my new teammates."

"What do you mean, Retsu-chan?" Mion asked.

"Please don't end my name with '-chan'. And by that, you see, there's a VF Circuit coming up. Three people at the shop already formed a team, but they need a team of five to complete it. I recently joined them after beating their leader. Sakura will join them after beating another one of their strong players."

"Hmmm. Sounds interesting. Guess that means we have to put your future for school on hold then, if you're that serious on going to the circuit," Hikaru said.

"I _am_ serious. And if my team defeats all the strong card fighters there, we'll be number one."

"... And what about Sakura?"

"It sounds fun. And there are a lot more cardfighters to fight with there. Most likely ones at my and onii-chan's level. Plus, we'll be traveling around the world!" she said.

"So will you let us go to the circuit?" Sakuretsu asked.

"I thought it was obvious with the conversation we're having. Do you approve this, Mion?" the uncle replied and asked his wife.

"Of course, as long as they be careful and bring back souveniers," she said.

The two siblings cheered at the answer. The next day, if Sakura wins her fight against Kamui, the team will be complete and they will go to the VF Circuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or Pokemon. only my OCs****.**

* * *

The next day, Sakuretsu and Sakura went over to Card Capital so the younger sibling can have her cardfight against Kamui and join Team Q4. Hikaru went with them to see how his friends' nephew is doing in handling the shop.

"Man. It's been at least a decade since I last visited their store," he said to his niece and nephew.

"Why a decade?" Sakuretsu asked. "Surely you weren't that busy during that time."

"Well you see, my friends died a week after a last visited the place." The two siblings' eyes widened in shock at the news. "And since then, I always thought that the store was shut down because no one was able to manage it. Of course, I knew about their nephew, but I wasn't sure if he was old enough to handle it."

"But didn't you say, 'Now it's being run by their nephew,' the other day?"

"Yes. But I didn't think that he would manage the shop. He was still a high school student at that time and I thought the shop closed down. By the way, Yori, how much farther?"

"In another five minutes or less, Hikaru-sama," the chauffeur replied. That's right, those three are getting there by limo, even though the siblings said that they can just walk over there.

"Do we really need to get there by limo, though?" Sakuretsu asked.

"Onii-chan's right. We could've just walked there," Sakura agreed.

"That may be, but I wanted to talk on our way there," Hikaru reasoned.

"We could've done that by walking," the two siblings said.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Card Capital. Yori went to open the back door for his masters and mistress. Thanking him for the ride, the three got out of the limo.

"Would you like me to stay here? Or would you like me to find a better parking spot?" he asked Hikaru.

"Find a better parking spot, if possible. Then come back over here so you can lead us to the spot."

"Understood." Yori went into the limo and drove off.

"Hope you're ready to see your friends' nephew, cause we're heading inside," Sakuretsu told his uncle, as he and his sister just towards the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Hikaru raised his voice before following them.

The moment the door slid open, many of Sakuretsu's students and other young cardfighters jumped at him, wanting to cardfight him so he can give them advice on their decks if they lose against him.

"Hey! Get off! Give me space! Wait! Help!" he shouted. Luckily for him, Misaki, Aichi and Kamui helped get the young fighters off of the 'Iron Will' user. "Ow. Thank you. I know I promised to come back, but I don't remember saying that I'll cardfight against those that I haven't fought yet."

"Huh? No way. Don't be like that, sensei," they all replied.

"Again with 'sensei'," Sakuretsu muttered.

"I don't recall you saying that you became famous here," his uncle said.

"I didn't think I was that famous to these fighters."

"Really now?"

"Huh? Aren't you..." Shin spoke up. Everyone's attention went to him. "Is that you, Hikaru?"

"Oh! Shin! So you _are_ still taking care of this shop," Hikaru said.

"Yes. And where have you been all this time? It's been years since you last came here."

"Well, I never thought you would actually keep the shop going, so I never thought about coming here."

"Shin. Do you know him?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, Misaki. And it's no question on why you don't know him, since you were never there when he's visiting the store. This is Hikaru. He's your parent's best friend." Hearing that this man is a friend of her parents had her eyes to widened.

"So you're Misaki. Your parents said a lot about you. And I must say, you look a lot like your mother, I might mistake you as her." Hikaru faced his nephew and gave him the noogie. "Retsu, why didn't you tell me that my friends' daughter are also handling the shop?!"

"How do I know she's Shin's cousin? All I got from her was her name, nothing else!" Sakuretsu reasoned.

"Oh, did you now?!" Hikaru drilled his fist harder onto Sakuretsu's head.

"Owowowow. Let me go!" Sakuretsu got out of his uncle's hold and the two began to start a small rumble in the shop.

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Misaki yelled, getting out of her shock that her deceased parents' friend came over to visit the shop after so long. Her outburst had the two to stop their little fight.

"Sorry," they then apologized.

"***_Ahem_*** Anyway, now that we're here, Sakura can have her cardfight with Kamui-san," Sakuretsu then said.

"Ah! That's right! Let's fight, Kamui-san!" Sakura challenged.

"Of course! And I won't go easy on you either!" Kamui accepted.

The two went over to a fight table and placed their Grade 0 unit face down in the Vanguard Circle. After they shuffled and placed their decks in the Deck Zone, they drew their starting hand. Kamui kept his hand, while Sakura placed four cards back into her deck and redrew four cards.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go!" Kamui answered. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Beast Deity, White Tiger!"

"Mischievous Ghost, Gastly!"

* * *

In a big empty room in Cray, two lights emerged from both sides. On one side, a white tiger android appeared **(POWER: 5000)**. On the other side, a black spherical creature with eyes extended pass its body and two visible fangs, surrounded by purple haze also appeared **(POWER: 5000)**.

"Oh! What kind of unit is that?" Kamui asked.

"This is a 'Haunted Horror' unit," Sakura answered. "Do you want to go first?"

"No. I'll let you take the first turn."

"Okay then, draw. Gastly's skill activates: I look at the top five cards of my deck for 'Mischievous Ghost, Haunter' and superior ride it!" Sakura took out one of the five cards and placed the rest back in her deck after rearranging the order. "Superior ride!"

Purple light engulfed the spherical creature and, taking its place, a head flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side of it appeared. The new unit also has a pair of disembodies hands, each with three pointed fingers **(POWER: 7000)**.

"That ends my turn."

_**Sakura:  
Front Row- Empty / Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 0  
**__**Hand- 6**_

_**Kamui:  
Front Row- Empty / Beast Deity, White Tiger / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 0  
Hand- 5**_

"My turn. Draw. The Great Kamui rides Tough Boy! White Tiger moves. Then I call Death Army Guy!" Kamui declares.

The tiger android changed into a heavy gray robot with shields around its body **(POWER: 8000)**. Behind it was Kamui's first unit. Next to Tough Boy is another gray robot, in shape of a human with blue lighting **(POWER: 7000)**.

"Death Army Guy attacks Haunter!"

"No guard," Sakura calmly replied. "Damage Check. No trigger."

"With White Tiger's boost, Tough Boy attacks Haunter **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)**!"

"No guard!"

"Drive Check." Kamui checked a Grade 3 unit. "Death Army Guy's skill. When he's in the Rearguard Circle, if I checked a Grade 3 'Nova Grappler', he stands back up!"

"Damage Check. Heal Trigger! Power to Haunter and I heal one damage** (POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)**!" Sakura placed her card into the Damage Zone and took out the card that was already in there.

"Turn end."

_**Sakura:  
Front Row- Empty / Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 1  
**__**Hand- 6**_

_**Kamui:  
Front Row- Empty / Tough Boy / Death Army Guy  
Back Row- Empty / Beast Deity, White Tiger / Empty  
Damage- 0  
**__**Hand- 5**_

"Draw. Haunter's skill: I look at the top five cards of my deck for 'Mischievous Ghost, Gengar' and superior ride him!" Sakura said, taking out a card from the five before placing them back in her deck. "Superior ride! Then I call another Haunter and Curse Ghost, Dusknoir!"

Haunter changed into a dark purple bipedal unit with a roundish body, short arms and legs, red eyes and a wide mouth curled up into a sinister grin. There are multiple spikes on its back and it has pointy ears **(POWER: 9000)**. Another Haunter appeared behind it. Next to Gengar is a black unit that somewhat resembles a cyclops. It only has one eye that's red and a yellow antenna. The torso is similar to a face. Dusknoir has two yellow bands on its arms near its wrists and large, gray hands **(POWER: 9000)**.

"With Haunter's boost, Gengar attacks Tough Boy. Then I activate Haunter's skill: When this unit boosts a 'Haunted Horror' unit with 'Ghost' in its name, I soulcharge and the boosted unit gains 2000 power **(POWER: 9000 + 7000 + 2000 = 18000)**," Sakura said, putting the top two cards of her deck to her soul.

"No guard!" Kamui said in reply to that.

"Drive Check. Critical Trigger! Power to Dusknoir and critical to Gengar **(POWER: 9000 + 5000 = 14000)(CRITICAL: 1 + 1 = 2)**!"

"Damage Check. First... Second... Heal Trigger! Power to Tough Boy and I heal one damage **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)**." Like Sakura, Kamui placed the card he just checked into his Damage Zone and took out his first damage.

"Gengar's skill: When his attack hits my opponent's Vanguard, I put one card from my hand into my soul." Sakura placed a Grade 1 unit into her soul. "Now Dusknoir attacks Tough Boy! His skill activates: When he attacks my opponent's Vanguard, I soulcharge and put one 'Haunted Horror' unit into my Drop Zone." Sakura placed the top two cards from her deck to her soul and took out a Grade 3 unit from her deck, putting it into the said Zone.

"Why would she do that? That's a Grade 3!" Morikawa asked.

"For once, he has a point," Izaki agreed. "Doesn't she need a Grade 3 to ride on for more possible attacks and drive checks? And not only that, isn't that the next form of her Vanguard?"

"For your first question, that would be the case, if it's for no reason," Sakuretsu answered.

"What do you mean, Retsu-kun?" Aichi asked.

"Dusknoir's power increases by the unit sent to the Drop Zone from my deck by its own skill," Sakura continues her turn. The additional information surprised the fighters who didn't know of her Rearguard's skill. "Evil Mischievous Ghost, Gengar's power is 10000. So Dusknoir gains a power of 5000 **(POWER: 14000 + 5000 = 19000).**"

"I guard-"

"And before you guard, in my soul are Curse Ghost, Duskull and two Curse Ghost, Dusclops."

"And what about them?"

"During my turn, while they're in my soul, for Duskull, your Vanguard loses 1000 power, while for Dusclops, your Vanguard loses 2000 power!" The information about the two units once again surprised the ones who didn't know about it, mainly because they never heard of units, besides Forerunners, whose skill can work while in the soul. "And that said, your Vanguard loses 5000 power **(POWER: 13000 - 5000 = 8000)**. Basically, it's like the Heal Trigger you checked earlier didn't give Tough Boy any power at all."

"No way!" Kamui gritted his teeth and looked at his hand. Wanting to save the cards he currently has, he took the attack. "Damage Check. Draw Trigger! Power to Tough Boy and I draw **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)**!"

"Turn end." Tough Boy's power was restored (POWER: 8000).

_**Sakura:  
Front Row- Empty / Mischievous Ghost, Gengar / Curse Ghost, Dusknoir  
Back Row- Empty / Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Empty  
Damage- 1  
Hand- 5**_

_**Kamui:  
Front Row- Empty / Tough Boy / Death Army Guy  
Back Row- Empty / Beast Deity, White Tiger / Empty  
Damage- 2  
Hand- 6**_

"My turn. Stand and draw!" Kamui drew his next card. "The Great Kamui rides Beast Deity, Black Tortoise! Death Army Guy moves back. Then I call Brutal Jack, Battleraizer, and Hi-powered Raizer Custom!"

The gray shield android changed into a bigger, bulkier android with tortoise shell-like shields on him **(POWER: 8000)**. Next to him is a black reptile-like andriod with a fighter aura **(POWER: 11000)**. On the other side of Black Tortoise is a blue and gray robot with green lightings **(POWER: 8000)**. Behind Hi-powered Raizer Custom is a red android **(POWER: 3000)**.

"Then I counterblast." Kamui flips one damage face-down. "Jack loses Restraint this turn. With Battleraizer's boost, Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks Gengar! With his skill, since there's a Battleraizer behind him, he gains 8000 power. And Battleraizer's skill: when he boosts, the boosted unit gains 3000 power **(POWER: 8000 + 3000 + 8000 + 3000 = 22000)**!"

Sakura let the attack pass and checked her Damage Trigger. "Damage Check. No trigger."

"White Tiger's boost, Black Tortoise attacks Gengar **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)**!"

"No guard!"

"Drive Check! Draw Trigger! Power to Jack and I draw."

"Damage Check. No trigger."

"Black Tortoise's skill: when his attack hits my opponent's Vanguard, I look at the top five cards of my deck and add a 'Beast Deity, Azure Dragon' to my hand." Kamui added the said card to his hand. "With Death Army Guy's boost, Jack attacks Gengar! When Jack is being boosted by a 'Nova Grappler' unit, he gains 5000 more power **(POWER: 11000 + 7000 + 5000 + 5000 = 28000)**!"

"No guard! Damage Check! Heal Trigger! Power to Gengar, and I heal one damage!"

"Turn end. Battleraizer's skill: because he boosted a 'Nova Grappler' unit, he goes back in my deck and I shuffle."

_**Sakura:  
Front Row- Empty / Mischievous Ghost, Gengar / Curse Ghost, Dusknoir  
Back Row- Empty / Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Empty  
Damage- 3  
Hand- 5**_

_**Kamui:  
Front Row- Hi-powered Raizer Custom / Beast Deity, Black Tortoise / Brutal Jack  
Back Row- Empty / Beast Deity, White Tiger / Death Army Guy  
Damage- 2  
Hand- 6**_

"Damage is 3-2. Damage speaking, Kamui-kun is ahead of Sakura-san," Aichi spoke.

"Don't count my sister out just yet," Sakuretsu said. "Once she brings out _that_ card, we'll see who's winning."

"Retsu-kun?"

"Stand and draw!" After standing her units and drawing her next card, Sakura looked at the top five cards of her deck. "Because it's my turn, your Vanguard loses 5000 of its power." Kamui gritted his teeth when he had quickly forgotten about the cards in her soul, as Black Tortoise loses its power **(POWER: 8000 - 5000 = 3000)**. "Mischievous Ghost, Gengar's skill: among these five cards, if there's an 'Evil Mischievous Ghost, Gengar', I superior ride." After reorganizing the five cards in her hand, she returned them to the bottom of her deck.

"What a bummer. That's what you get for getting rid of a Grade 3, brat," Morikawa bluntly said. Those words from his mouth just earned him, not one, but two hard, swift kicks in the face. The kicks were hard enough to have him make a crack on the wall that he crashed into.

"What did you just say about my niece?" Hikaru asked, with a dark aura around him.

"I thought I warned you what happens when you called my sister that," Sakuretsu agreed, with the same aura around him.

Everyone, including Misaki, excluding the young fighter in question, to take a couple of steps away from them. Morikawa was tthe most frightened fighter out of all of them. He even has the feeling that he'll wet his pants.

"Your brother and that man are scary," Kamui whispered to his opponent.

"I don't know about my uncle, but my brother is overprotective of me," she replied.

"Eh? That old man is your uncle?!" His shout got the bystanders to watch their fight again. Misaki's eyes just widened a bit when she heard what came out of his mouth.

"Yep. Now then, I ride! Evil Mischievous Ghost, Gengar! Then I call Ghost Tree, Trevenant, Wicked Ghost, Banette, and Mischievous Ghost, Haunter!"

Gengar was engulfed by purple light. It dies down and a portion of Gengar's body sunk into the ground. Compared to its purple upper body, the lower body is red. There are numerous pointed spikes on its back, arms and newly formed tail. A third eye emerged from its forehead **(POWER: 10000)**. A brown tree with six roots bent like spider legs appeared next to him. Part of it was separated, only still connected from the inside by its shadow. Two arms are held at horizontal level, each with a missing ring of bark at the elbow and shoulder, also connected by its shadow **(POWER: 9000)**. Behind Trevenant is another Haunter. Behind Dusknoir is a gray doll-like ghost with a zipper as a mouth **(POWER: 5000)**.

"Banette's skill: When placed in the Rearguard Circle, I soulblast and draw one card." At the cost of removing two cards from her soul, Sakura drew another card from her deck. "Ghost Stump, Phantump's skill: Because he's sent to my Drop Zone from my soul, I draw another card. Now, with Banette's boost, Dusknoir attacks Black Tortoise. Activating his skill: Soulcharge two cards and I put one card from my Deck to my Drop Zone. I send Ancient Ghost, Yamask to my Drop Zone and Dusknoir gains 2500 power **(POWER: 9000 + 5000 + 2500 = 16500)**."

"No guard. Damage Check. Stand Trigger. Power to Black Tortoise and Jack stands **(POWER: 3000 + 5000 = 8000)**."

"With Haunter's boost, Gengar attacks Black Tortoise! Haunter's skill: soulcharge and Gengar gains 2000 power. And his own skill: when attacking the Vanguard while in the Vanguard Circle, he gains 5000 power **(POWER: 10000 + 7000 + 2000 + 5000 = 24000)**."

"Power of 24000!" Reiji shouted.

"GKBP, yo!" Eiji abbreviated.

"The Great Kamui is in a big pinch!" his friend translated.

"I guard with Twin Blader!" Kamui defended, using a perfect guard from his hand.

"HSH, yo."

"He saved himself."

"Twin Drive. First check. Draw Trigger! Power to Trevenant and I draw. Second check. No trigger. Now with my other Haunter's boost, Trevenant attacks Black Tortoise! Haunter's skill activates: soulcharge and Trevenant gains 2000 more power. Then with his own skill, while in the Rearguard Circle, he gains 1000 power for every three cards in my soul. There are twelve cards in my soul! So he gains 4000 power! **(POWER: 9000 + 7000 + 2000 + 4000 + 5000 = 27000)**!"

"No guard! Damage Check. No trigger."

"I end my turn." Black Tortoise's power was restored to him **(POWER: 8000)**.

_**Sakura:  
Front Row- Ghost Tree, Trevenant / Evil Mischievous Ghost, Gengar / Curse Ghost, Dusknoir  
Back Row- Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Wicked Ghost, Banette  
Damage- 3  
Hand- 7**_

_**Kamui:  
Front Row- Hi-powered Raizer Custom / Beast Deity, Black Tortoise / Brutal Jack  
Back Row- Empty / Beast Deity, White Tiger / Death Army Guy  
Damage- 4  
Hand- 4**_

"Stand and draw! Sleeping blue dragon in the blue star, my voice is heaven's decree! Awaken and descend to Earth! I ride! Beast Deity, Azure Dragon! Then I call Almighty Reporter!"

Black Tortoise changed into a wingless dragon-like android with a sword in one hand and a shield in another hand **(POWER: 11000)**. Behind Hi-powered Raizer Custom is an android with a television as a head **(POWER: 6000)**.

"Counterblast. Jack loses Restraint," he continues, as he flips over another card from his Damage Zone face-down. "With a boost from Death Army Guy, Jack attacks Gengar **(POWER: 11000 + 7000 + 5000 = 23000)**!"

"I guard with Ancient Ghost, Cofagrigus and Chandelier Ghost, Chandelure!" Sakura defended. "Then I use Chandelure's skill. When guarding or intercepting a 'Haunted Horror' unit, I soulcharge and Chandelure gains 5000 shield." She paid the cost of putting the top three cards into her soul. "And for this turn only, all other 'Haunted Horror' guarding units that I use to guard with also goes to my soul instead of going to the Drop Zone."

"What?!"

A mummy coffin with ghostly arms and a chandelier with purple flames for lights appeared between Jack and Gengar. Both took the hit for the Vanguard **(POWER: 23000 - 5000 - 5000 - 5000 = 8000)**.

"Adding Cofagrigus, due to Chandelure's skill, that makes fourteen cards now!" Aichi said.

"If I remember correctly, the field is all set up," Misaki said.

"How right you are, Misaki-san," Sakuretsu replied.

"What do you mean?" Izaki asked.

"Oh, you'll see. All my sister needs, if she doesn't have it right now, is _that_ card."

"With Almighty Reporter's boost, Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks Gengar **(POWER: 8000 + 6000 = 14000)**!"

"Dusknoir intercepts that attack."

The cyclops-like ghost stepped up for the Vanguard and took the hit for it. Afterwards, it goes to Sakura's soul.

"With White Tiger's boost, Azure Dragon attacks **(POWER: 11000 + 5000 = 16000)**!"

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First Check. Critical Trigger! Power to Hi-powered Raizer Custom and critical to Azure Dragon! Second check. Stand Trigger! More power to Hi-powered Raizer Custom and I stand Death Army Guy!"

"Damage Check. First check. Second Check. Stand Trigger. Power to Gengar and I stand Trevenant **(POWER: 10000 + 5000 = 15000)**."

"Now Azure Dragon's skill: When his attack hits my opponent's Vanguard, I discard an 'Beast Deity, Azure Dragon' to stand two of my Rearguard units!" Kamui discarded the said card from his hand and stood the two Rearguards he gave the triggers' powers to.

"WTGKATMT, yo!"

"With this, the Great Kamui can attack two more times!" Reiji translated what Eiji abbreviated.

"Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks Gengar **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 + 5000 = 18000)**!" Kamui declared.

"Trevenant intercepts!"

The tree ghost moved up in front of Gengar and took the hit. Afterwards, he went to the soul **(POWER: 18000 - 5000 = 13000)**.

"Now with Death Army Guy's boost, Jack attacks Gengar **(POWER: 11000 + 7000 + 5000 = 23000)**!"

"I guard with Curse Ghost, Duskull and Puppet Ghost, Shuppet!" Sakura defended.

Two small ghosts, one with a face of a skull and one that looks like a puppet with a horn, defended Gengar from the next attack.

"Puppet Ghost, Shuppet's skill: I soulcharge the top card of my deck and his shield increases by the unit placed in my soul by this effect."

"EH?!" her opponent gasped in shock and disbelief.

Sakura revealed the top card of her deck before putting it in her soul. "Curse Ghost, Dusclops! Besides gaining 7000 more shield, on my turn, Azure Dragon will lose more power!"

The black reptile's attack hits the two small ghosts, but didn't have enough strength to go for the kill** (POWER: 28000 - 10000 - 5000 - 7000 = 6000)**.

"Turn end."

_**Sakura:  
**__**Front Row- Ghost Tree, Trevenant / Evil Mischievous Ghost, Gengar / Curse Ghost, Dusknoir  
Back Row- Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Mischievous Ghost, Haunter / Wicked Ghost, Banette  
Damage- 5  
Hand- 3**_

_**Kamui:  
Front Row- Hi-powered Raizer Custom / Beast Deity, Azure Dragon / Brutal Jack  
Back Row- Almighty Reporter / Beast Deity, White Tiger / Death Army Guy  
Damage- 4  
Hand- 4**_

"Stand and draw!" Sakura drew her next card. As she did, Azure Dragon loses its power **(POWER: 11000 - 8000 = 3000)**.

'_This is the first time,_' she then thought. '_This is the first time I've had this much fun! If the VF Circuit is going to be even tougher than this, I know for sure that it will be more fun! I just have to win this. And **you're **going to help me._'

"Your fate has been decided!" she suddenly said out loud.

"Huh?" those who didn't hear this declaration before gasped.

"'Your fate has been decided'?" Izaki repeated, before realizing what that meant. "Wait! Then does that mean-?!"

"That's right. It's Sakura's way of declaring the last and final turn," Misaki said.

"You seem to know a lot about me and my sister. What's the deal?" Sakuretsu asked.

"Misaki just has an incredibly good memory. She can memorize the cards you added to your hands once you reveal them in seconds. She was watching your fights yesterday, so she can easily memorize you and your sister's style of card fighting," Aichi answered.

"Heh? I need to watch out for you, then. If we ever fight, that is."

"That should be my line, if you pull out that combo with Jirachi and Cobalion," Misaki told him.

"Guess your incredibly good memory is no joke, if you memorize my cards name just by watching my fights from the counter."

"Guardian of the other dimension, balancer of two worlds! Open the portal that connects our worlds and come to our aid! Ride! Dimensional Ghost Dragon, Giratina!"

Gengar was engulfed in the purple light once more and grew bigger. His whole body was lifted from the ground and became serpent-like. Six streamers emerged from its back. The light died down and revealed the unit to also have three rings where the ghostly streamers are. There are also some spikes on its serpent-like body **(POWER: 10000)**.

"Then I use Giratina's skill! When placed in the Vanguard Circle, I soulblast and superior call units from my Drop Zone, including the units I just placed to my Drop Zone from my soul!" she continues, putting five cards from her soul to her Drop Zone.

"Huh?! But that would mean-!" Kamui spoke.

"That's right! Rise from the Underworld! My two Evil Mischievous Ghost, Gengars!" The two units answered her call and rose from the ground next to Giratina.

"She superior called from her Drop Zone?!" Aichi gasped.

"There's only one clan that could do that, though!" Izaki exclaimed.

"Or so we once thought," Misaki calmly said. "'Haunted Horror' is a clan filled with ghosts. And ghosts can rise to the surface. Her Vanguard's skill just proved that."

"With Banette's boost, Gengar attacks Azure Dragon! With his skill, while in the Rearguard Circle, he gains 3000 power when attacking a Vanguard **(POWER: 10000 + 5000 + 3000 = 18000)**!"

"I guard with Battleraizer and Fighting Battleship, Prometheus!" Kamui defended.

The red android and a big battleship appeared and took the hit for Azure Dragon **(POWER: 18000 - 10000 - 10000 = -2000)**.

"With Haunter's boost, my other Evil Mischievous Ghost, Gengar attacks! Soulcharge **(POWER: 10000 + 7000 + 2000 + 3000 = 22000)**!"

"No guard. Damage Check. No trigger."

"With my other Haunter's boost, Giratina attacks **(POWER: 10000 + 7000 + 2000 = 19000)**!"

"If this attack hits, it's over!" Aichi said.

"Great Kamui!" Sakura's opponent's friends cried out.

"Perfect Guard!" he defended, much to their relief.

"Twin Drive. First Check. Second Check."

"HMPH, yo," Eiji spoke, more relieved that Sakura didn't pull out a Stand Trigger.

"He managed to protect himself," Reiji translated.

"He should've used that earlier," Sakuretsu said, confusing the ones that didn't see Sakura's fight.

"That's right. He should've done that," Misaki agreed.

"What do you two mean?" Izaki asked.

"Break through your limit! Limit Break!" the young female cardfighter shouted, having her opponent and his friends to flinch in shock.

"L-L-Limit Break! No way!" Kamui exclaimed.

"When Giratina's attack fails to hit my opponent's Vanguard, if he's the third unit to attack, and if all my Rearguards are rested, I megablast!" Sakura explained, flipping all five of her cards in her Damage Zone face-down and taking out eight of her cards from her soul. "With this, I search my deck for 'Dimensional Ghost Dragon, Giratina Alter Form' and superior ride it!" When she said that, Kamui flinched even more. "Superior ride!"

The Giratina now in Cray glowed and grew legs. The streams on its back formed into two wings. The mouth that was covered by its golden mask was now free **(POWER: 11000)**.

"And once Alter Form is placed on the Vanguard Circle by this effect, he gains 10000 power! And since the original is in his soul, that makes an extra 2000 power **(POWER: 11000 + 10000 + 2000 = 23000)**!"

"A starting power of over 20000?!" Kamui gasped in shock, surprised that his opponent's brother isn't the only fighter who can do that.

"And there's more!" Sakura continued. "When the original Giratina's Limit Break is activated, all my other 'Haunted Horror' units go back in my Deck and I shuffle them!" She did as the card in her soul instructed. "After that, I look at the top five cards of my deck for 'Haunted Horror' units and call them to any open Rearguard Circle!"

"EEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"Superior Call! Chandelier Ghost, Chandelure; Curse Ghost, Dusknoir; Ancient Ghost, Yamask; Wicked Ghost, Banette; and Spell Casting Ghost, Mismagius!"

On the right of Alter Form is the chandelier ghost** (POWER: 9000)**. Behind the chandelier ghost is a small ghost holding an ancient mask **(POWER: 5000)**. Next to it, behind Giratina Alter Form, is the doll-like ghost. Next to it is a ghost that looks like a mage **(POWER: 6000)**. In front of it is the cyclops-like ghost.

"Y-... Your field... Your whole field is..." Kamui tries to speak.

"This is Giratina original form's skill: Dimensional Transport!" Sakura introduced. "And Banette's skill: soulblast and I draw a card!" She exchanged two cards from her soul for the top card from her deck. "This is the end! With Banette's boost, Giratina Alter Form attacks **(POWER: 23000 + 5000 = 28000)**!"

"N-... No guard..."

"Twin Drive! First Check. Second Check."

"Damage Check... No trigger."

* * *

"I lost..." Kamui said out of depression.

"No way..." Reiji and Eiji spoke.

"Even Kamui-kun..." Aichi spoke, speechless at the defeat of his teammate.

"But! That was an awesome fight!" the Nova Grappler user quickly recovered. "I never thought there's another clan that can superior call units from the Drop Zone."

"Well of course! Ghosts are spirits that goes to heaven after they are satisfied with what needed to be done. However, with the guardian of other dimension, they can come back to the living," Sakura said.

"Sakura-san, you really like ghosts, don't you?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah!"

"My sister's a strange girl, isn't she?" Sakuretsu asked the Gold Paladin user. "Usually they like cute stuff, and my sister likes ghosts."

"Onii-chan! That's mean!" Sakura complained.

"That wasn't an insult, silly," the older brother cheered up.

"Retsu! What kind of older brother are you to have your sister cry?!" Hikaru demanded, having his nephew in a head lock. This only got the two to fight again, which got them in trouble with Misaki again.

"Well, at least now, our team is complete," Aichi spoke. Everyone looked at the founder of Team Q4.

"I agree," Misaki said, understanding what he meant.

"We're officially taking part of the VF Circuit!" Kamui added.

"Huh? Then-!"

"Retsu-kun, Sakura-san, welcome to Team Q4." Aichi held out his hand for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all ours, leader." Sakuretsu accepted the handshake, along with his sister. "Let's try our best to win the circuit!"

"Yeah!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or Pokemon. Only my OCs.**

* * *

Today's a big day for Team Q4. It's the day when they depart to their first circuit, which is in Singapore. Currently, they are at the rooftop of the airport, taking some pics before they depart. Well, not all of them.

"Alright. Medical Combatant, Lamprey!" Kamui exclaimed, taking a picture of Aichi.

"Lamprey," the blue-haired fighter replied, making a small pose. Just when Kamui took the pic, Morikawa and Izaki got in the way and were also in the picture.

"Stop that, Makemi! Onii-san got blocked in that shot," the boy told Morikawa.

"My name is Katsumi! Just take another shot then," he told him.

"Geez. Guess I have no choice. Alright then" The Nova Grappler user took another picture of the three boys. "My turn now. Makemi, make sure you get a good shot."

"Leave it to me!" the losing-streak fighter agreed. He then realized something that Kamui said. "My name is not Makemi!" For that, he took too many pictures of Kamui and Aichi, making sure that the former looked bad.

"I'm worried," Emi, Aichi's little sister, said.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Singapore is overseas, right? I wonder if he'll be fine without me and mom. Aichi can't seem to wake up by himself."

"You don't have to worry. We have an adult taking care of us, too," Misaki assured her. The adult in question, Shin, was busy taking some pictures of the plane that they will be boarding on.

"I'm not too convinced..." Emi said. "Oh! By the way, Aichi said that there are two new members on your team. Where are they?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I even called them, and Retsu said that they'll be here soon. But that's ten minutes ago."

As if on cue, the members in question ran up to the two girls.

"Oi! Sorry we're late!" the older sibling shouted.

"Where were you two?" Misaki asked.

"Our aunt wanted us to bring a maid and a butler while we're in Singapore."

"A what and what?" Emi asked.

"A maid and a butler. But we told her that there wasn't any need to bring them along, yet she insisted anyway," Sakura added to their reason.

"And where are they?"

"Retsu-sama! Sakura-sama!" the two people in question called, running up to the cardfighting siblings.

"You can't just run off like that!" the maid said in a worried tone.

"That's right! Your aunt assigned us to be with you for a reason!" the butler agreed.

"It's not like we're getting ourselves hurt, you two," Sakuretsu reasoned.

"Yeah! We're not clumsy little kids!" Sakura agreed.

The four of them began to argue about the fighters' safety. Emi and Misaki found it to be a little ridiculous.

"Well, at least there are two more adults going with you. And a little overprotective at that," Emi then said.

"I guess so," the Oracle Think Tank user agreed.

"Retsu-kun, Sakura-san!" Aichi called, noticing the two. The two stopped their argument with their servants. "Where were you two?"

"Their aunt wanted them to choose out a maid and a butler to bring with while we're in Singapore," Misaki answered for them.

"Eh? A maid and a butler? That's cool," Kamui stated. He then took a look at the maid. "Ah! Aren't you the girl that cane to Card Capital the other day?"

The rest of the cardfighters looked and noticed that she was the maid from the day when Sakuretsu became famous to the kids.

"Ah. I see that we meet again. I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Miendou Yuzuki. And this butler is my older brother, Miendou Hayato. I hope that Retsu-sama didn't caurse you any trouble that day," she introduced.

"Why just Retsu-kun?" Aichi asked.

"Retsu-sama has a record for causing trouble for cardfighters after he beats them."

"Oi! They didn't need to know that!" Sakuretsu slightly panicked.

"Hm? But isn't it true, Retsu-sama?" Hayato questioned.

"That doesn't mean they have to know that."

Team Q4 members and their friends chuckled at his reaction. "Well, now that we're all here, let's get going," Shin said.

All Team Q4 members, Shin and the Miendou siblings got on their plane to Singapore.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they arrived at their destination.

"We've arrived, Singapore! We've arrived, Merlion!" Kamui shouted, as Shin was taking a picture of him and Aichi.

"I got a good shot!" he said. "Misaki, Retsu, Sakura and Yuzuki and Hayato should join as well."

"I'm fine," Misaki insisted.

"Me too," the older cardfighting sibling also replied.

"Yuzuki-san and Hayato-san already took our picture here!" Sakura told him.

"Aah! That ship is flying!" Kamui told them, looking at the long and narrow ship behind them.

"Ah. That's not flying, but-"

"Onii-san! Let's go have a look!" the young make cardfighter interrupted Shin. He then took off with Aichi and Shin following him.

"Hey, don't run! You might bump into other people!" Misaki warned them.

"Got it!" Kamui answered.

"Energetic cardfighters, aren't they?" Hayato asked.

"Seems that way," Yuzuki agreed.

"Why don't one of you two follow them so they don't get hurt or hurt others?" Sakuretsu ordered them.

"Yes, Retsu-sama." The butler bowed and took his leave.

As they were talking, Misaki took a quick shot of her with the Merlion on her phone. Yuzuki was the only one who noticed it.

"So reliable, yet you still act like other girls your age," she whispered to her.

"Huh? Well, what do you expect? It's not everyday you get to go overseas," she reasoned with the maid, keeping her voice low.

"Hey! You two! If you're done with whatever you two are doing, hurry up and get over here, or you'll get lost!" Sakuretsu shouted.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Sakura agreed with her brother.

"Ah! Please wait, Retsu-sama!" Yuzuki called, running over to her young master.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misaki followed them.

* * *

Some time later, the team were in a mall, getting some lunch.

"This looks good!" Kamui complimented the dish they ordered. "What's it called?"

"Hainanese Chicken Rice," Misaki answered.

"It's rice cooked in chicken soup," Yuzuki described, as she and her brother took a picture before eating theirs.

"Since we're in Singapore, we can't miss the chance in eating this," Shin said, also taking a picture of his dish.

"I'll dig in." Aichi took a bite of his Hainanese Chicken Rice. "It's delicious!"

"Tasty!" Kamui agreed, devouring his.

"If you eat too fast, you'll choke," Sakura warned him.

"But it's too good!"

"Yes! I win!" came a young voice, interrupting the group's meal.

They all got up and went over to the source. They were surprised to know that it came from a card shop.

"It's quite crowded in there," Shin stated.

"Everyone looks intense," Aichi said.

"I won't be surprised if they're all training for the VF Circuit," Sakuretsu said.

"Card goes beyond countries. Vanguard is popular here, too," Shin explained.

"Beat that history geek to a pulp!" shouted one of the cardfighters.

"History geek?" the blue-haired leader and founder repeated. They all looked at the source and saw a team of cardfighters also in the card shop, one that almost half of them are familiar with. Seeing that team in the shop surprised Aichi.

"'History geek' is kinda cruel," said the guy with a red jacket and dirty blonde hair. "Caesar is the king for-"

"That's what you call a geek!" said the girl next to him. The guy on the other side of the 'history geek' just laughed.

"Team Caesar!" Kamui identified the group.

"Alright! Critical of two!" the opponent cheered, much to the 'history geek's shock.

"Looks like he's in a tight spot," Misaki observed.

* * *

Some time later, the two teams were outside of the shop.

"I see. Mitsusada-san's team also got the invitation," Aichi said.

"With Team Caesar's ability, it's only normal," Shin said.

"Even so, you had a little struggle back there," Kamui reminded.

"It's true I was in a tough spot half the game. That kid is pretty strong," the leader of the team said.

"It's true," the female member agreed.

"Weren't you holding back because your opponent was a kid?" Misaki asked.

"Nope. I was going full force. If I held back, I would have lost horribly," the leader reasoned.

"Also, that kid isn't someone who isn't especially strong," the female member said.

"Fighters with that level can be found anywhere," the other male of the group said.

"Is... that so?" Aichi muttered.

"But enough about us, what about you guys?" the leader asked. "I see that you have new members in your group." Everyone looked at the pair of two siblings in Team Q4. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kenji Mitsusada."

"I'm Yuri Usui," the female introduced.

"I'm her younger brother, Gai Usui," the other male introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakuretsu. Just call me Retsu," Sakuretsu introduced. "This is my little sister, Sakura. And these two are our maid and butler, Yuzuki and Hayato Miendou."

"Eh? Maid and butler?" Kenji repeated. "Then you two are..."

"Yeah. We come from a rich family. Well, my dad's brother and his wife is the one who's rich. Sakura and I just moved in to their place."

"Hmm. I see. But still, Singapore is an amazing country. Even though Vanguard was introduced much later in Japan, they already have a lot of top level fighters. Their passion for the game can be constantly seen in the card shops." Most of Team Q4 looked at the card shop they exited in deep thought about what he said.

"Hang up a second," Yuzuki spoke. "If I recall, there should've been five people per team participating in the VF Circuit. Why is there only three people in your team?"

"Now that she mentioned it, Misaki-san did say that we should have five people per team to participate in the VF Circuit," Aichi agreed.

"The other two are at our hotel, constructing their deck. Their names are Nami and Umi," Gai explained.

"Huh? So they don't use Dimensional Police?" Kamui asked.

"They do. You thought they use Bermuda Triangle or Granblue, didn't you?" Yuri asked. "That's what we thought as well, until they fought us with Dimension Police deck. And they're really good. Despite that, when we wanted to take a walk and visit a place Kenji wanted to go to, they wanted to stay at our hotel and customize their deck and practice."

"They must really want to win then," Sakuretsu said.

"They do. We even convinced them to take a break, but then they said they'll catch up to the place where I wanted to go to," Kenji continued to explain.

"And that place is?" Sakura questioned.

"Well before that, do you guys have anything planned for today?"

"No. Nothing in particular," Aichi replied for us.

"Well then, would you like to join us to that place?"

"Sure, but what is it?"

"Is it like a theme park?" Kamui guessed.

"Not quite. But to me, it is."

"How so? If you don't mind me asking?" Sakuretsu asked.

"Ah. Is that place that you're talking about-?" Hayato began to ask.

"Huh? You know what place I'm talking about?"

"There's only one place I can think of that cardfighters are willing to go to here."

They all followed Kenji and Hayato to the place they were speaking of. Turns out, it was a university.

"This is?" Aichi questioned.

"Singapore Institute of Technology. In short, S.I.T," Kenji identified the school.

"A university?"

"You mean the ones you go after high school?" Kamui asked.

"That's right," Yuri answered.

"Eh?! So in other words, it's a school, right? I thought it would be an interesting place."

"No. I'm sure Kamui-kun would be interested as well," Shin spoke up, confusing the boy.

"Shop manager, do you know something about this place?" Aichi asked.

"You see, Aichi-sama, although this is a school, there is a department here which is dedicated to cardfight," Yuzuki answered, who seemed to know about the place as well.

"That's right," Kenji supported.

"Huh?! Even though it's a school, you don't have to study, but just play Vanguard?!" That caught the Nova Grappler user's attention.

"That's not quite it but, in simple terms, you got it right," Hayato said, as most of the people in the group sweat dropped at the boy's guess.

"Awesome!"

The next thing they all knew, they went inside of the university to check out the department Kenji, Shin and Yuzuki spoke of.

"After I finish high school, I plan on going here," Kenji explained.

"To study on cards?" Aichi asked.

"That's cool!" Kamui complimented.

"We'll miss you," Misaki told him.

"Not too much. If we can meet each other, we can do it some other time," Yuri said.

"That's right. No matter how far we are, as long as we continue to fight, we are connected," Gai supported.

Time later, the whole group were at the lobby.

"Alright. I made my decision!" Kamui suddenly shouted.

"On what, Kamui-san?" Sakura asked.

"I will be studying in this university as well!" That declaration took everyone by surprise.

"The level here is pretty high, you know," Shin reminded.

"I'm fine. I'm still a young twelve-year-old. That's why... Um... Another eight years! During that time, I'll train very hard on cardfights-"

"Eight years? What year are you in?" Sakuretsu asked.

"I'm in six grade."

"Are you jynxing yourself then?" That question confused Kamui.

"Unless if you predict yourself being held back, you actually have another six years," Sakura explained, much to his embarrassment.

"You need to practice more on your math," Misaki told the young boy.

"Oh come on!" he began to complain. Kamui then moved back several steps. Being unaware of his surroundings at the moment, he bumped into a boy behind him. In the process, the boy he bumped into's deck of cards fell out of his pocket.

"Sorry. I'll pick them up," Kamui apologized, getting the boy's cards.

"Oh no. It's fine," he insisted, also picking up his cards. The boy has his green hood up. The hood has fake bear ears and he wears light brown pants.

"Whoa. Great Nature huh? Are you guys visiting this university, too?" Kamui asked. "Do you guys plan to study in this university?"

"Visit?" repeated two of the boy's friends. One of them is a boy yellow eyes and black hair with glasses on. He had on a light tan shirt and orange pants. The other is a blonde girl with long hair and brown eyes. She had on a yellow shirt with a picture of a hamster on it with a green jacket over it and blue jeans.

"Plan?" repeated the other two. It was also a boy and a girl. The boy has blue eyes and red hair, with a little bit of yellow at the end. He had on a cyan jacket with a chest pocket with a yellow 'v' on it with a brown long-sleeved shirt underneath it and brown pants. The girl has blue hair and green eyes. She wears a green dress shirt with a blue jacket over it. The four of them then laughed at Kamui's questions.

"Thanks." He accepted the rest of his cards from Kamui.

"What? Did I say something weird?" the Nova Grappler user asked.

The boy he bumped into stood up and removed his green hood, silencing his friends and revealing his light brown hair and purple eyes.

"That's rude," he simply said. It was enough to have them give him many respects.

"We're sorry," the boy with red and yellow hair apologized.

"Sorry to be impolite but, I'm sure they have no ill intentions. Please forgive them," the boy in a green hoodie said.

"Sure," Kamui replied.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Chris Falo. Everyone calls me Chris. Here's Lee Shenlon, Kari Zumaki, Pajeel Ali and Izumi Mikurada." One of the boy and the two girls waved at the group.

"I'm Katsuragi Kamui!"

"Katsuragi Kamui, huh. I'm sorry Kamui, but you're mistaken on something." That got the Nova Grappler confused.

"What he means is that we're not here to visit; we are students at this university," the blonde girl, Izumi, told him. Hearing that greatly surprised Kamui and Aichi.

"Are you saying you are all university students?!" Kamui questioned.

"That's right," the bluenette, Kari, replied.

"How old are you guys?" Aichi asked.

"The five of us are twelve years old," Chris answered.

"I'm twelve as well..." the young male Q4 member muttered in shock.

"It's called grade-skipping," Misaki informed.

"What's that?"

"It's not normally done in Japan but, it's students that can study in a higher grade even though you're not of specific age, as long as they have the ability to do so," Shin explained.

"And it's usually done by prodigies or geniuses," Sakura added.

"Then they really are..."

"That's right," Chris answered Kamui. "We're really university students."

"It seems like you didn't know so I'll tell you," the boy with glasses, Lee, spoke. "In this country, promising Cardfighters are given special classes since they are young. They are given cards once they are aware of their surroundings and goes through intensive training of either winning or losing."

"Therefore entering this university at this age is normal and this place is just another passing point," the other boy, Ali, continued.

"Even though, every year there are fighters who comes here to study after they finish high school," Izumi then said.

"In our opinion, those people are too late to come here," Kari spoke out. "Since they began much later than us, they only have little possibility to reach our level." That last statement got Kamui extremely irritated.

"What a daring statement..." Kenji muttered, taking it all in like nothing.

"Bastard, are you making fun of me?!" hot-headed cardfighter demanded, only to be stopped by Misaki.

"Stop that."

"How can I stay quiet after being told that? You say something, too, Koutei."

"Um... What they are saying aren't actually wrong as well..." Kenji simply said.

"I see you understand, mister," Ali responded.

"However, I'm not someone who will give up so easily." That sentence got Chris's friends all tense. "You might regret saying that bold statement someday." Kamui was happy to hear that Kenji agrees with him.

"Well then, in that case..." Lee began to speak.

"Show us your abilities!" Ali completed, as the two boys took out their decks.

"That's enough," Chris ordered.

"Please forgive them. Out of the five of us, they are a little short-tempered," Kari told them.

"Well, only in Vanguard at least," Izumi added.

"That can be said to the both of us," Kenji agreed.

"... Let's go." Chris and his friends left the two teams.

"Do you still plan to study here after being told that, Koutei?!" Kamui demanded.

"'Roman is not built in a day'. Doing things step by step is important as well," Kenji answered.

"What an old way of thinking."

"I'm not that old yet, though."

"But you know, he's not wrong," Sakuretsu spoke up. "'Slow and steady wins the race,' they say. If you're ahead of many people on one thing and stop near the end, eventually, those people will surpass you."

"Huh?"

"Have you heard of a story about a turtle and a rabbit in a race?" Yuzuki asked.

"Aren't they a tortoise and a hare?" Sakura asked the maid.

"They're still the same species," Hayato said. "Anyway, the two animals were in a race, and the rabbit, who was really close to the finish line, compared to the turtle, took a nap, being overconfident about this chance of winning. However, that just became an advantage for the turtle, who, in the end, won the race."

"How is that related to Vanguard?" Kamui asked.

"You're such an idiot. I'm the same age as you and I know what Hayato-san means by that," Sakura said.

"What was that?!"

* * *

Time later, the two groups left the university to go back to their hotels.

"Well then, our hotel is on this side," Kenji said.

"Guess we're parting here," Yuri said.

"See you guys tomorrow," Gai waved.

"We should go back to our hotel as well," Shin said to Team Q4.

"It is getting late," the maid stated.

Just when a car passed them, Aichi began to walk into the streets, eyes on it. "Is something wrong, onii-san?"

'_I found him,_' he thought. The next thing they all know, Aichi took off after it.

"Hey, Aiichi-san!" Sakuretsu called.

"Where are you going?!" his butler asked.

"Sorry! You guys go back first!" he replied.

Trusting that he knows what he's doing, half the team went to their hotel.

"Are we really just going to leave him?" Sakura asked.

"We're not going to leave him," Misaki corrected the young girl. "Aichi just seems to have something to do. He'll catch up when he's done."

"Okay..." The rest of the group followed them.

'_Aichi... Is it possible that..._' Sakuretsu began to think.

* * *

"Excuse me. Is anyone here?" Shin called. Mose of Team Q4 are in the lobby of their hotel, waiting for their leader and the manager.

"Hello?" Kamui also called.

"Is there no one?"

"Geez. Onii-san isn't coming back as well."

"Not only that, it's pouring out there," Sakuretsu added.

"Would you like me to look for him, Retsu-sama?" Hayato asked.

"Yes, please. There should be an umbrella-"

"I have brought my own." The butler took out an umbrella from under his suit. At that, he left to find the blue-haired boy.

"Oh! I'm very very sorry!" came a voice from the front. "Welcome to Singapore!" Seeing the man before them surprised most of them.

"G-Gouki?!" Kamui shouted.

"Huh? Why do you know my name?" 'Gouki' asked. "Nice to meet you! I'm this hotel's manager, Gou!"

"A different person?"

"You know someone who looks like him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. He's from another team who couldn't come to the Circuit. Not only that, they also act like pirates, so to say," Misaki answered.

"Um... Team Q4, right?" The manager took out some envelopes. "Nitta Shin and Miendou Hayato..."

"Here," the former spoke. "Hayato will be back shortly."

"Tokura Misaki, Tachiga Sakura and Miendou Yuzuki..."

"That's us," the three girls spoke out.

"Also, Sendou Aichi, Tachiga Sakuretsu and Katsuragi Kamui."

"Just call me Retsu," the Iron Will user said.

"Kamui is probably me..." the boy said. "Onii-san will be coming by later."

"Well then, please sign here," Gou then told Shin.

"Sure."

"Hey, Beach! Bring our customers to their rooms!"

"Coming!" came a girl's voice.

"Beach?" Kamui repeated the name.

"Sunahama... Nagisa?" Misaki translated.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" The group turned to see a young girl in pink. Kamui freaked out at the sight of her, which confused the newcomers.

"It's her!"

"Hi! I'm Beach! Nice to meet you!" the young girl greeted.

"A girl working in a hotel?" Sakura spoke. "And she seems younger than me."

"Might be a family business, Sakura-sama," Yusuki said.

"Somehow it doesn't feel like I'm overseas," Kamui told his team.

"I think I've heard there are three people with the same face in the whole world," Shin informed.

"Get along, okay?" Misaki told the two young members of their team.

"Okay," Sakura answered, while Kamui weeps at the fact that he still has to see the face of the girl he fears the most.

* * *

Time later, Team Q4 were in Kamui and Sakuretsu's room, waiting for Aichi and Hayato to come back. A knock came from the door.

"Coming!" Kamui went to get it. "Onii-san! Hayato!"

"I'm back."

"Welcome back," Shin greeted.

"You finally came back. Don't make us worry!" Misaki scolded.

"I'm sorry," Aichi apologized.

"Well, glad to see you fine," Shin said. "Are you hungry? Let's eat dinner. There's a restaurant on the first floor. It looks like a buffet with different kinds of food."

"Good job on finding him," Sakuretsu said to the butler, as the group were talking about food and constructing their deck. "Where was he?"

"In front of the Tatsunagi Corp.," Hayato whispered to his young master.

"Huh? I... see..."

'_Just as I thought, Aichi. Unlike everyone else, you remember the clan you once used,_' Sakuretsu mentally said. His mind then went to back when he was in his home before he and Sakura moved to their aunt's and uncle's place. The two of them were watching a cardfight tournament and Team Q4 was participating in it. '_Unlike everyone else, you remembered that you once used Royal Paladins. It might be possible __that you're-_'

"No, I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that," he said out loud.

"About what?" Kamui asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh... Nothing that concerns you, really. Or the team."

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, you two need to put some cards in your deck, too!"

"Even if we want to, we can't," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Did you forget? Our decks are legendary. There aren't any cards in there that goes with our clans."

"Oh. That's right."

"But if you like, after you three are done constructing your decks, we can be your practice partners for it," the black spikey haired cardfighter insisted.

"Really?" Aichi asked.

"That'd be great," Misaki said.

* * *

The next day was a big day. Team Q4 were at the front of the stadium. Kamui yawned as they waited for the two older girls to finish their registration.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Shin asked. "Make sure you don't stay awake too late this time."

"Got it..." he yawned.

"Is it my fault?" Aichi wondered.

"If it is, Sakura would also be yawning and sleepy," Sakuretsu assured.

"That's right!" the younger sibling replied.

"So, how was it, Aichi-sama? Were you satisfied with the deck you made?" Hayato asked.

"Even with Retsu-kun and Sakura-san's help, I'm not sure about it yet. But this is the best I can do, for now," he answered.

"I see. As long as you did your best, that's all that matters."

"We're done with registration," came Misaki's voice.

"Thank you," Shin thanked, as the two girls walked over to them. "Let's go then."

"Huh? It's you guys!" came a familar voice. The team turned to the source and to their surprise...

"Chris!"

"I see. You guys are also participating in the circuit," the boy in green hoodie said.

"Since you got an invitation, that means you guys must be quite the Fighters," Lee assumed.

"Unfortunately, we will be the ones who will win," Ali told them.

"Heh. I wonder if that will happen," Kamui spoke. "I'll teach you that 'cones are not made in a day'!" That phrase got most of his teammates and Chris's team confused.

"'Cones are not made in a day'?" Izumi repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked.

"Kamui meant to say _'Rome_ is not built in a day'," Sakura replied.

"That's right," Sakuretsu and Misaki nodded to support her correction.

"Huh? Is that so?" the young spiky-haired boy asked.

"Kenji-sama used that phrase the other day," Yuzuki told him.

"Besides math, practice your language too, okay?" Shin suggested.

"It's actually his grammers that he needs to work on, Shin-sama," Hayato corrected.

"AHH! Stop with the studying!" Team Genius and Sakura laughed at Kamui's reaction to studying.

"You're an interesting person, Kamui," Chris then said. "I look forward to being able to compete against you." With that they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, in Card Capital...

"Come back again sometime, okay?" came Miwa's voice. A customer just bought something from the shop and left to be elsewhere. In the meantime, Morikawa and Izaki were watching the circuit on television, much to his disappointment, since he's most likely the only person working.

"You guys should help out as well..." he muttered.

In Aichi's house, his sister and mother are also watching the circuit on tv.

"I wonder how Aichi's doing?" Emi thought out loud.

"Singapore, huh? I wonder what will Aichi bring back as souvenirs?" Shizuka also thought out loud, easing her daughter's worries. "Since it's him we're talking about, it's probably chocolate. I can't wait."

"Heheh. Jeez, mom."

As for the Tachiga siblings place, Mion and Hikaru took a day off from work to see their niece and nephew's cardfight with the servants.

"I wonder if those two will be okay," Mion wondered.

"They'll be fine. They got their friends and Yuzuki and Hayato with them. I wonder what they will bring back, though," Hikaru said.

"Oh, darling."

* * *

Back in Singapore, Sakuretsu looked at his deck.

'_This circuit... Sakura and I only have four chances here,_' he began to think. '_If we fail to win one of them, we won't be able to save our home._'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or Pokemon. only my OCs****. Also, in this chapter, it's a bit annoying to go back in forth from one fight to another, so I'm just doing my OC's fight one at a time, since we all know how Aichi, Kamui and Misaki's fights go in the anime.**

* * *

Continuing on from the last chapter, Team Q4, Team S.I.T Genius, and many other cardfight teams are at the stadium, each in an elevator which also has seats in it. The members of each team were waiting patiently to go onto the field to cardfight against their opponents. The downside is that they don't know which team they will be fighting against until they were called up.

"We don't know when or who we will be fighting against," Misaki spoke after the announcements were over. "That means we can't prepare a strategy before hand."

"That also just means we will have to use the best of our abilities and skills to win," Sakuretsu added.

"The conditions are the same for every participants, so let's stay cool and do our best!" Shin encouraged the team.

"Members of Team Q4, please move to the fight field," they heard.

"It's our turn! What should we do?!" the manager suddenly panicked.

"Weren't you the one who said something about staying cool?" Hayato asked, as the elevator began to move up.

"Top Fighters from around the world... I wonder if they are scary people," Kamui spoke.

"Don't show that face to your opponent," Misaki told him, seeing the scared look on his face when he imagined what their opponents will be like. "No matter what the situation, or how the opponent may look like, you should always keep a cool appearance."

"She's right. If you show even a little fear, they will catch up on it and use it to their advantage," Sakura agreed.

"I got it," Kamui replied to that. The elevator stopped, signalling that they arrived in their fighting field.

"Guys, we have come this far. We can't back down now!" the Nova Grappler user said. "Team Q4! Let's do this!" The team gathered around and placed their hand in the center of the circle they formed.

"We will wait here, so do your best, everyone," Yuzuki told them. Nodding their heads, the five left to their fight arena with a determined look on their faces.

"There's no monitor here," Shin realized.

"We have that covered," the maid told him, as her brother took out a mini-television from his bag.

"Oh? When did you-?"

"As servants of the Portgas Family, we must be prepared for anything, including the possibility of being unable to watch the match," the butler explained, turning it on.

"Oh. I see."

* * *

Sakuretsu walked into his field, seeing that his opponent has yet to arrive.

"The opposing team is..." came the MC's voice. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared from where his opponent should be standing at. It died down and revealed a ninja in black, wearing a mask to cover his face.

"Team Shinobi, Amen," he introduced.

"Could they be...?" came Dr. O's voice.

"Do you know them?" asked the Mc.

"I've heard that there is a ninja group which appears in tournaments around the world like the wind, attains victory, then disappears like the wind."

"Hmm? Interesting. If you are as strong as he said, why not back it up?" Sakuretsu challenged.

"I accept that challenge." Both placed their Grade 0's and their deck on the Motion Figure System. They then drew their starting hand. Sakuretsu returned most of his cards back in, shuffled and redrew. The system activated and the two were now in an ocean-like arena.

"Stand up, (my) Vanguard!"

"Iron Armor, Aron!"

"Devil in Shadow!"

* * *

Two lights emerged in a shadow-like area on Planet Cray. Appearing on one side, the small armored monster appeared **(POWER: 5000)**. On the other side, is a young boy in a blue hoodie. Behind the boy is a black, evil-like creature** (POWER: 4000)**.

"Dark Irregulars?" Sakuretsu questioned.

"Well of course. Ninjas can master any technique. And out of all clans of the Dark Zone nation, the Dark Irregulars are the master of Dark Arts," Amen explained. "Enough about me, however. That clan of yours... Is it by any chance...?"

"So you noticed. That's right. This is the legendary 'Iron Will' clan. And with this deck, I will defeat you. Can't let any of my teammates down, after all."

"Hmph." Amen drew his sixth card. "Dark Art: Transformation Technique! Ride! Rune Weaver! Devil in Shadow moves."

The boy changed into a green old man in black, holding up a book **(POWER: 6000)**. The first Dark Irregular unit reappeared behind him.

"Now I use Rune Weaver's skill: I will put a Dark Irregular unit from my hand to my soul. I end my turn."

**_Amen:_**  
**_Front Row- Empty / Rune Weaver / Empty_**  
**_Back Row- Empty / Devil in Shadow / Empty_**  
**_Damage- 0_**  
**_Hand- 4_**

**_Sakuretsu:_**  
**_Front Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Aron / Empty_**  
**_Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty_**  
**_Damage- 0_**  
**_Hand- 5_**

"Then it's my turn. Draw." Sakuretsu drew his next card. "Aron's skill: Look at the top five cards of my deck for 'Iron Armor, Lairon' and Superior Ride it. Superior ride!"

The armored monster was bathed in light and grew bigger **(POWER: 7000)**.

"I attack Rune Weaver with Lairon!"

"No guard."

"Drive Check. Critical Trigger! All the effect goes to Lairon!** (POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)**"

The armored monster's attack hits the old man, dealing two damages.

"I end my turn."

**_Amen:  
_****_Front Row- Empty / Rune Weaver / Empty  
_****_Back Row- Empty / Devil in Shadow / Empty  
_****_Damage- 2  
_****_Hand- 4_**

**_Sakuretsu:  
_****_Front Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
_****_Back Row- Empty /Empty / Empty  
_****_Damage- 0  
_****_Hand- 7_**

"Draw. Dark Art: Transformation Technique! Ride! Emblem Master!" Amen said. "Then I call Doreen the Thruster and Knowledge Drunkard!"

The old man changed into a silver-haired man in a black jumpsuit with some spikes on the shoulder and a cape **(POWER: 9000)**. Next to him is a girl with long black hair and pointy ears in a black outfit **(POWER: 6000)**. A black demon in black clothes appeared on the other side **(POWER: 8000)**.

"I attack your Vanguard is Knowledge Drunkard!"

"No guard," Sakuretsu calmly said. "Damage Check."

"Knowledge Drunkard's skill: since his attack hits your Vanguard and my Vanguard is a 'Dark Irregular', I soulcharge one card from my hand and draw a card." Amen did as the card instructed him to do. "And now that a card is placed in my soul, Doreen's skill activates, giving her 3000 more power for each card sent to my soul this turn **(POWER: 6000 + 3000 = 9000)**. With Devil in Shadow's boost, my Emblem Master attacks! **(POWER: 9000 + 4000 = 13000)**"

"No guard."

"Drive Check. Draw Trigger. All the power goes to Doreen and I draw one card **(POWER: 9000 + 5000 = 14000)**."

"Damage Check. I also have a Draw Trigger. And I give all this power to my Vanguard and draw a card. **(POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)**"

"Emblem Master's skill: since his attack hits your vanguard, I counterblast one card and soulcharge three cards." Amen paid the cost and placed the top three cards of his deck to his soul. " And Doreen's skill: since three more cards were sent to my soul, she gains 3000 more power for each! **(POWER: 14000 + 3000(3) = 23000)** Now I attack you with Doreen!"

"I guard with Twin Sword, Doublade and Draining Sword Honedge. And with Doublade's skill, I counterblast one card and his shield doubles."

The two living blades and a lone sheathed sword appeared and took the third hit. **(POWER: 23000 - 10000 - 5000 - 5000 = 3000)**

"Then when he's sent to the Drop Zone from the Guardian Circle, he goes to my soul instead. Same goes for Honedge."

"I will end my turn."

_**Amen:  
Front Row- Doreen the Thruster / Emblem Master / Knowledge Drunkard  
**__**Back Row- Empty / Devil in Shadow / Empty  
Damage- 2  
Hand- 5**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 2  
Hand- 6**_

"My turn. Stand and draw. Lairon's skill: I check the top five cards of my deck and search for an 'Iron Armor, Aggron' and superior ride it," the Iron Will user said. "Let's go! Superior ride! Then I call another Aggron, Iron Armor Lairon, and Gear Klingklang."

Lairon grew into his intimidating self **(POWER: 9000)**. Another Aggron appeared next to him. On the Vanguard's other side is the interlocking gears **(POWER: 8000)**. Behind the Vanguard is Lairon.

"I attack Knowledge Drunkard with Klinklang." Amen placed his Grade 2 Rearguard to his Drop Zone. "Next, I attack your Vanguard with my Rearguard Aggron."

"I won't guard. Damage check. Stand Trigger. Power to my Vanguard and I stand Doreen. **(POWER: 9000 + 5000 = 14000)**"

"Since Aggron landed a hit on your Vanguard, I soulcharge two cards!" Sakuretsu placed the top two cards under his Vanguard. "Now with Lairon's boost, my Vanguard Aggron attacks your Vanguard Free Traveler again! And with Lairon's skill, soulcharging a card and he gains 3000 more power **(POWER: 9000 + 7000 + 3000 = 19000)**!"

"I won't guard."

"Drive trigger check. No trigger."

"Damage Check. I also don't have a trigger."

"Aggron's attack hits, so I soulcharge two more cards. And with this, I end my turn."

_**Amen:  
Front Row- Doreen the Thruster / Emblem Master / Empty  
Back Row- Empty / Devil in Shadow / Empty  
Damage- 5  
Hand- 5**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Iron Armor, Aggron / Iron Armor, Aggron / Gear Klinklang  
Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
Damage- 2  
Hand- 5**_

"Stand and draw. Dark Art: Ultimate Transformation Technique! Ride! Dark Lord of Abyss! Doreen moves back and I call Emblem Master and Dark Soul Conductor!" Amen said, placing the said cards in their place.

Emblem Master changed into a tan-skinned man with green hair in a dark armor and red ribbons **(POWER: 11000)**. Doreen moved back and, appearing in front of her, is a shirtless white-haired indian with glowing green markings on his body **(POWER: 8000)**. Where Free Traveler once was, another Emblem Master is brown jumpsuit appeared.

"Now I use Devil in Shadow's skill: counterblasting one card and moving him to my soul, I look at the top five cards of my deck and add a Grade 3 'Dark Irregular' unit to my hand." Doing as the card told him to, he looked at the top five cards of his deck and revealed another Dark Lord of Abyss to Sakuretsu before adding it to his hand. "And since I added a card to my soul, Doreen's power will increase **(POWER: 6000 + 3000 = 9000)**. And that's not all."

"There's more to your Vanguard's Power?" Sakuretsu asked.

"That's right. Ultimate Dark Art: LIMIT BREAK!" Sakuretsu prepared himself for the worst. "I counterblast two cards and soulcharge two more cards. After that, my Vanguard gains 1000 power for each 'Dark Irregular' units in my soul!" Paying the cost, Amen's current Vanguard gained a lot of power **(POWER: 11000 + 1000(10) = 21000)**. "And Doreen's skill activates, granting her 6000 more power **(POWER: 9000 + 6000 = 15000)**! I will attack you with Emblem Master!"

"No guard. Damage check... Stand Trigger. Power to my Vangaurd and I stand Lairon **(POWER: 9000 + 5000 = 14000)**."

"Emblem Master's effect activates! Soulcharging three more cards and giving Dark Lord of Abyss and Doreen more power **(POWER: 21000 + 1000(3) = 24000)(POWER: 15000 + 3000(3) = 24000)**! I now attack you with Dark Lord of Abyss!" Amen declared.

"I will not guard," Sakuretsu calmly declared.

"Confident, aren't we? Twin Drive! First check... Heal Trigger! Power to Dark Soul Conductor and I heal one point of damage **(POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)**. Second Check... Critical Trigger! More power to Dark Soul Conductor and critical goes to Dark Lord of Abyss **(CRITICAL: 1 + 1 = 2)(POWER: 13000 + 5000 = 18000)**!"

"Double damage check! First check... Second check... Heal Trigger! Power to Aggron and I heal one point of damage as well!" Sakuretsu defended, removing his facedown card from his Damage Zone **(POWER: 14000 + 5000 = 19000)**.

"Now I will attack you with Dark Soul Conductor with Doreen's boost **(POWER: 18000 + 24000 = 42000)**!"

'_I don't have five damage at the moment. And the critical is only one. So..._' Sakuretsu began to think. "I will not guard." Aggron took yet another hit. "Damage check... Another Heal Trigger! More power to my Vanguard and I heal another point of damage **(POWER: 19000 + 5000 = 24000)**."

"Hmph. In the end, you survived with only four damage," Amen muttered. "I end my turn."

_**Amen:  
Front Row- Dark Soul Conductor / Dark Lord of Abyss / Emblem Master  
Back Row- Doreen the Thruster / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 3  
Hand- 7**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Iron Armor, Aggron / Iron Armor, Aggron / Gear Klinklang  
Back Row- Empty / Iron Armor, Lairon / Empty  
Damage- 4  
Hand- 5**_

"My turn! Stand and draw!" Sakuretsu drew another card. His eyes widened at the card he drew.

'_You're here?_' He observed his field and his hand. '_Next turn... I just need one more turn to win this!_'

"I activate Aggron's skill! Looking at the top five cards of my deck for his untimate form and superior ride that form!" He smirked at the card he drew before putting the rest back in his deck. "Let's go! Superior ride! And I call to my back row Iron Claw Metang and Decieving Trapper Mawile!"

Sakuretsu's Vanguard evolved to its final form and, behind the original Aggron and Klinklang, a similar version of Metagross and Mawile appeared **(ULTIMATE AGGRON POWER: 10000)(METANG POWER: 8000)(MAWILE POWER: 7000)**.

"With Mawile's boost, Klinklang will attack your Vanguard **(POWER: 8000 + 7000 = 15000)**!"

"No guard," Amen calmly replied, putting his top card to his damage zone.

"Since Klinklang's attack went through, Mawile's skill activates. Doreen leaves the field." Amen placed the said card to his Drop Zone. With Lairon's boost, Ultimate Iron Armor, Aggron attacks your Vanguard as well! Activating the latter's skill, and the boosted unit gains 3000 power. And let's not forget my Vanguard's own skill. Since he's attacking a Vanguard and he's in the Vanguard Circle, he gains 3000 more power **(POWER: 10000 + 7000 + 3000 + 5000 = 25000)**!"

"I will guard with Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland and Dark Knight of Nightmareland. And Dark Soul Conductor intercepts," Amen defended.

A red and yellow cat with green eyes and a knight with a ax and shield appeared to protect the leader of their group. The tanned Indian moved up front to take the hit as well.

'_I can't go through that,_' Sakuretsu thought. "Twin Drive. First check... Second check... No trigger."

The greater version of Aggron released its attack on the two opposing units, failing to hit the Vanguard.

"With Metang's boost, Aggron attacks **(POWER: 9000 + 8000 = 17000)**." The Rearguard's attack went through and Amen placed another damage into his Damage Zone. "I end my turn after paying the cost of Aggron's attack," Sakuretsu then said, putting the top two cards of his deck to his soul.

_**Amen:  
Front Row- Empty / Dark Lord of Abyss / Emblem Master  
Back Row- Empty / Empty / Empty  
Damage- 5  
Hand- 5**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Iron Armor, Aggron / Iron Armor, Aggron / Gear Klinklang  
Back Row- Iron Claw Metang / Iron Armor, Lairon / Decieving Trapper Mawile  
Damage- 4  
Hand- 6**_

'_I just need to survive this turn. And next turn, it will be all over for him,_' Sakuretsu thought.

"I know what you're thinking," Amen spoke, getting his opponent's attention. "You're thinking that if you survive this turn, you'll beat me in the next turn." Sakuretsu flinched at that. "Unfortunately for you, this battle will end here!" the ninja declared, as he stood his units and drew his card. "Unleash your power. The true master of dark arts! Ride! Blade Wing Reigy!"

Dark Lord changed into a young man with silver hair in dark clothes with gold outlining and six wings **(POWER: 10000)**.

"Now I use his skill: when called to the Vanguard Circle, I choose one of my 'Dark Irregular' Rearguard units and search up to three cards from my deck cards with the same name as it and put them into my soul," Amen continued, adding two more Emblem Masters from his deck into his soul. "And that's not all, if there's at least fifteen 'Dark Irregular' units in my soul, Blade Wing Reigy gains 2 Critical!"

"Say what?!" Sakuretsu gasped **(CRITICAL: 1 + 2 = 3).** '_To think there's such a card... Vanguard sure has evolved._' Sakuretsu smirked. '_However, so did we!_'

"I call two Doreen the Thruster, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour, and Rune Weaver!"

Three familiar 'Dark Irregular' units appeared onto the field once more while a demon with a mechanical-like body appeared next to Reigy **(POWER: 10000)**.

"Rune Weaver's skill activates: I send one 'Dark Irregular' card from my hand to my soul," the ninja continued. "And now Doreen's skill: 3000 more power **(POWER: 6000 + 3000 = 9000)**! And let's not forget Demon Chariot's skill: for each card in his soul with the same name as him, he gains 2000 power! Currently, there's one in his soul so 2000 is all he gains **(POWER: 10000 + 2000 = 12000)**."

"But let me guess, there's more," Sakuretsu interrupted.

"How right you are, boy. In my soul, I have three Dimension Creepers."

"Dimension Creepers?" Realization hit the 'Iron Will' user. "Wait, don't tell me!"

"That's right. I activate all three of their skills! Moving them to my Drop Zone from my soul and soulcharging two cards for each!" Amen moved the top six cards from his deck to his soul. "With this, Doreen's power goes up even more and I saw two more 'Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour' from the six cards that I moved, so my Rearguard Chariot's power goes up by 4000 **(DOREEN POWER: 9000 + 3000(6) = 27000)(DEMON CHARIOT POWER: 12000 + 4000 = 16000)**!"

"Oh well that's just great," Sakuretsu muttered.

"Now then, with Rune Weaver's boost, Emblem Master attacks **(POWER: 9000 + 6000 = 15000)**!" Amen declared.

"I intercept that with Gear Klinklang! And when it intercepts, it gains 5000 shield!"

The silver-haired man failed to land his attack when the geared creature stood in his way **(POWER: 15000 - 5000 - 5000 = 5000)**.

"And with it's sent to the Drop Zone from intercepting, it goes to my soul instead."

"Not good enough, since it's won't help you. With Doreen's boost, Demon Chariot attacks **(POWER: 16000 + 27000 = 43000)**!"

"I won't guard that. Damage check... Draw Trigger! Power to my Vanguard and I draw a card **(POWER: 10000 + 5000 = 15000)**!"

"That still won't save you! With my other Doreen's boost, Reigy attacks **(POWER: 10000 + 27000 = 37000)**!"

"I still have my allies! Guard!"

Four 'Iron Will' units came onto the field and became Aggron's shield **(SHIELD: 10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 = 35000)**.

"I don't believe this! You have that many shields on you?!" Amen gasped in shock and disbelief. He then smirked when he remembered what unit he was attacking with. "However, I still have a chance. Twin Drive! First Check... Stand Trigger! All the effects goes to Demon Chariot!" The said unit stood back up, ready for more **(POWER: 16000 + 5000 = 21000)**. "Second check..."

Everything got tense from there. If Amen drew another Stand Trigger, who knows what will happen for Sakuretsu? The ninja drew his card and revealed to be... a...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Stand Trigger!

"What?!" Sakuretsu gasped in shock.

"Heh. All of this card's effect goes to the Doreen behind Demon Chariot!" The unit in question also got back up, ready to give some more assisstance to the unit before her **(POWER: 27000 + 5000 = 32000)**. "Dark Arts: Revival Technique! Now attack, Demon Chariot **(POWER: 21000 + 32000 = 53000)**!"

The mechanical unit charged up for its attack and fired at its target. Smoke rose and the attack hits.

"And now, it's over," Amen ended, closing his eyes after the attack went through.

"Or is it?" came Sakuretsu's voice.

"Excuse me?" Amen looked back at the battle on Planet Cray and couldn't believe what he saw. The attack didn't hit Aggron; it hit a bell-like unit. "What the-?! What happened?! That attack didn't hit?! That's impossible! Unless..."

"That's right. Perfect guard," the 'Iron Will' user finished. "And it's a good thing I kept it in my hand. From the beginning."

"From the beginning? You mean you had it in your hand this whole time and waited for the right chance to use it?!"

"That's right. And I believe that last attack ended your turn, didn't it?"

"Grr... I end my turn."

_**Amen:  
Front Row- Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour / Dark Lord of Abyss / Emblem Master  
Back Row- Doreen the Thruster / Doreen the Thruster / Rune Weaver  
Damage- 5  
Hand- 2**_

_**Sakuretsu:  
Front Row- Iron Armor, Aggron / Iron Armor, Aggron / Empty  
Back Row- Iron Claw Metang / Iron Armor, Lairon / Decieving Trapper Mawile  
Damage- 5  
Hand- 1**_

"Stand and draw!" Sakuretsu drew his second card. "This world really is big, isn't it?"

"Hmph. I suppose it is," Amen couldn't help but agreed. "I never thought that there'd be a day when someone would survive that attack."

"And I never thought I'd get myself in a tight spot again." Sakuretsu's smile dropped. "However, it all ends here. For this is the Last Turn! Awaken now from your sleep! Grant us the power we seek! Ride! Wishmaker Jirachi!"

The big iron creature changed into the wishmaking fairy **(POWER: 10000)**.

"And I call Iron Leg Metagross to the Rearguard!" The iron clad creaature appeared in the empty Rearguard Circle. "Now then, time for Jirachi's skill! Megablast!" Sakuretsu removed eight cards from his soul to the Drop Zone and flipped all five of his cards in his Damage Zone.

"A Megablast?!" Amen repeated.

"That's right. And with this skill, to start things off, all my Rearguards gain 5000 power each!" All of Sakuretsu's Rearguards on Cray roared as they gained power from Jirachi **(AGGRON POWER: 9000 + 5000 = 14000)(METANG POWER: 8000 + 5000 = 13000)(LARION POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)(MAWILE POWER: 7000 + 5000 = 12000)(METAGROSS POWER: 10000 + 5000 = 15000)**. "That's just part one of Jirachi's skill. Here's part two! I look at the top five cards of my deck for a Grade 3 'Iron Will' unit and superior ride it!" He drew the top five cards and grinned at the sight of one certain card. "Your allies have called you! Lead them to the path of victory! Your allies have called you! Answer their call! Superior ride! Iron Heart Sacred Swordsman, Cobalion!"

The 'Iron Will' Vanguard changed once more into its goat-like self **(POWER: 10000)**.

"And that's not even the best part!"

"Best part?" Amen repeated.

"The Grade 3 'Iron Will' unit I superior rode gains 3000 power for each 'Iron Will' Rearguard units! There are five on my field, so Cobalion's power goes up by 15000 **(POWER: 10000 + 15000 = 25000)**! Three Granted Wishes!"

"Just like that, its power is over 20000?!"

"And with Cobalion's own skill, he gains 1000 power for each card in my soul! There are seven cards in my soul, so his power goes up by another 7000 **(POWER: 25000 + 7000 = 32000)**!"

"N-... No way... I've never seen such power..."

"Like I said, this is the Last Turn. With Lairon's boost, Cobalion attacks! With the latter's skill, Cobalion gains 3000 power and 1000 extra since I added another card in my soul **(POWER: 32000 + 12000 + 3000 + 1000 = 48000)**."

'_Such power... I've never seen anything like it..._' Amen smirked. "As a true ninja, I mustn't turn away until the last card is played," he muttered, before declaring that he wouldn't guard.

"Twin Drive! First check... Second Check... Critical Trigger! Power to Aggron and Critical to Cobalion **(AGGRON POWER: 14000 + 5000 = 19000)(COBALION CRITICAL: 1 + 1 = 2)**! Go! Allies Sacred Sword!"

"Damage check... I lost..." As soon as Amen said that, back in Planet Cray, Reigy took Cobalion's hit. After taking that hit, he began to fade away, as did his comrades.

* * *

"Impressive indeed. Looks like I'm still not skilled enough to be world's best," Amen muttered, as the system deactivated. "What's your name, boy?"

"Tachiga Sakuretsu. Just call me Retsu," Sakuretsu replied, gathering up his cards.

"Retsu... I will remember that name and this fight. No matter how far we are, consider us as rivals." That statement surprised Sakuretsu. Before he could say anything, a strong wind was blowing, causing the boy to look away from Amen. When the wind died down, he looked back up, only to see Amen gone.

'_That was weird,_' he thought.

"Another member of Team Q4 has won a victory!" came the MC's voice.

"And with this, so far Team Q4 has 2 victories and 0 loss," Dr. O added.

'_That just means we need at least one more win,_' Sakuretsu mentally added to that, as he left the field.

* * *

**A/N: Bad ending, I know. And sorry for the long wait; as a high school student, I have a lot to do outside the fanfiction world. Next chapter, we will have Sakura's battle against another one of Team Shinobi's members, who is, of course, another made up character. Speaking of, I need some OC's for the rest of the team that Team Q4 will go up against, besides SIT Genius and Team Caesar. I will need their name, the clan they use, their appearance and their personality. Until next time, folks.**


End file.
